So This is What it Feels Like
by RosaFinch
Summary: COMPLETE Harry and Ron return from the final war with Voldemort with a new, unexpected friend. What happens when He and Ron fall in love with the same woman? HPGW HGRW HGDM
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Well, here is a new start to a new story. I hope you all like it. I am going from a different angle here so, don't get confused from the previous stories. I am glad to be back and can't wait to here from my regulars and some newbies! And now, with out further adieu...  
  
So This is What it Feels Like.....  
  
Chapter One: Inroduction  
  
"Ginny! Wake up!" a red-headed girl slanted her eyes open to see her best friend and roommate standing anxiously at her beside with a rather large smile on her face, "Would you get up already!"  
  
The girl groaned as she looked at the clock next to her bedside. '6:30am' She groaned again in disapproval of being woken up so early and grabbed the pillow next to her, "Herm, I am NOT getting up this early on a Saturday," and she proceeded to throw the pillow over her head to hide the light entering her room from the hallway.  
  
"But, it's today, remember? Today!!" pleaded Hermione as she pulled the pillow from atop Ginny's face.  
  
"What the hell are you...OH! TODAY!" the girl sprung from her bed and looked at her friend who was looking with disapproval.  
  
"How the hell could you forget today of all days? Really Ginny, I don't know what I am gonna do with you. Now get in the shower and get ready, we need to leave by seven so we can help your mother."  
  
Ginny nodded at Hermione and ran to the bathroom with her bathrobe in hand.  
  
---------  
  
"You about ready, mate?"  
  
Harry looked up from his packing to see Ron's head poking through the doorway, "yeah, just about."  
  
He finished up gathering his things from the room he had occupied for the past three years, "Strange, huh. Leaving," asked Ron as he noticed Harry looking around the room.  
  
Harry sighed, "Yeah, very. And even stranger, Voldemort is gone."  
  
Ron looked at Harry puzzled, "That's a good thing, mate."  
  
Harry laughed, "I know that you idiot, just think about it. We followed him here three years ago. He was strong and powerful and no one knew if anyone of us would survive. And here we are, three years later. Going back as, well, heroes. Back to our loved one's. People we haven't seen in three years. People we protected from the terror and pain."  
  
"Do you have a point Harry?" asked Ron with utter boredom.  
  
"I suppose, it's just. I am glad it's over," finished Harry.  
  
"Potter, you've gone way to soft on me. Now come on, I can't wait to have some of mum's cooking again!"  
  
-------  
  
Mrs. Weasley was finishing up her cleaning when Ginny and Hermione appeared in her kitchen, "Hey Mum!"  
  
"Ginny dear, hello. Hello Hermione," smiled Mrs. Weasley as she hugged the girls, "You two don't visit enough. You make us worry you know that?"  
  
"Mum, please, don't start that again. You know how busy we have been at the hospital."  
  
The woman looked at her daughter with a questioning face, "Oh really, that's funny. I ran into Mrs. Yates yesterday, says she saw you two walking into that Muggle Pub Saturday night. The same day I asked you to come have dinner with us."  
  
Ginny blushed at her mother's accusation, "So, what time do you expect everyone," a quick attempt to change the subject.  
  
Molly huffed at her youngest child, "Shortly, your father is just upstairs fixing up Ron's room for him and Harry."  
  
"But I thought they were staying with us," said Hermione. Ginny nudged Hermione hard in the side, "OW! What was that for," she asked as she rubbed her side.  
  
Ginny looked at her with warning eyes, "No, they are staying here, don't you remember," and she winked at her friend.  
  
"Yes, they are staying here," stated Mrs. Weasley, "No need to have them stay with you two, besides, two girls and two boys living in one flat, that just doesn't look right."  
  
"Eww, Mum, Ron is my brother!" shouted Ginny with a sour grimace.  
  
"Yes, but Harry isn't. Now you two help me with these potatoes. I am going to make sure your father doesn't need any help," and at that she left the room.  
  
Hermione watched her up the stairs and turned to Ginny, "Sorry, I forgot."  
  
"No worries. Besides, Ron had a brilliant idea that Harry would tell Mum at dinner that they are staying with Malfoy."  
  
Hermione shuddered, "That is so strange. I can't believe they are friends with him now. Just weird isn't it?"  
  
Ginny shrugged, "Well, they say he has become real decent, and quite fun to hang around. Personally, I need to see it to believe it ."  
  
-----  
  
"Well, we will see you later than?" asked Ron as he shook Draco's hand.  
  
"Yes, yes, just floo me at the manor later tonight and we will make plans to meet up later. You know, I am a bit nervous about this," stated Draco as he gathered his things, "Being sociable with them and all, especially Granger."  
  
Harry laughed, "Yeah, it will be entertaining, I know that much."  
  
The men laughed together and made their final arrangements for their meeting later that night. They shook hands and Harry and Ron watched as Draco apparated from the room.  
  
Ron turned to Harry, "Well mate, best be on our way."  
  
-------  
  
A/N: What do you think so far? It was a bit hard for me to erase my previous stories from my writing. Remember, this is a totally different angle then B&H, so be kind. Let me know if you want more. Please R&R. 


	2. Distance Makes the Heart

A/N: Alright, ideas are flowing and I am just about ready to get this thing going. We may see a "love triangle" or something to that effect. This is definitely a romance fic since it's all I think I can write. So, Ron and Harry are arriving, what will happen, let's read on!  
  
Chapter 2: Distance Makes the Heart......  
  
Ron and Harry appeared in front of the Burrow. Both stood still and took in their surroundings, "Strange being here," whispered Ron.  
  
Harry simply nodded and the two men made for the front door.  
  
------  
  
"Ginny, what are you doing in there?" asked Hermione as she knocked on the bathroom door, "They will be here in minute."  
  
She heard rustling of tissue and clatter of make-up bottles. The door swung open causing Hermione to jump, "Sorry Herm, just touching up."  
  
The girls had of course grown up these past three years. Ginny most of all. Her body filled out well and her face glowed with beauty. Hermione had also grown into her feminine qualities, her hair straightening out, no longer bushy. Her body fuller in all the right areas, "It's alright. You look beautiful Ginny. Hot date?"  
  
Ginny blushed, "NO, just wanna look alright is all," and she ducked away from Hermione and down the stairs.  
  
Taking Ginny's words to heart, she stepped into the bathroom and took a quick look into the mirror. She brushed her hair out and applied a bit of Ginny's make-up to her face. She stepped back and noticed she was dressed rather frumpy, "I look like a bag lady," she whispered to herself. But before she had the chance to do much about it, she was startled by screaming coming from downstairs.  
  
"RON! HARRY!"  
  
Hermione grinned widely. Then, tears came to her eyes. Her two best friends were back. She hadn't seen them in three years. All of a sudden it hit her, and ran out the door and down the stairs.  
  
---------  
  
"RON! HARRY!"  
  
Harry was engulfed by a head of red hair. Hair that smelled of strawberries and cream. He knew right away, although he couldn't see her face, this was Ginny Weasley embracing him. He remembered smelling that same shampoo the day he left. Ginny and him had been hugging longer than both realized. When they finally pulled away she had tears running down her face, "Please Harry, come back soon," she said and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Harry? Are you alright?" she asked.  
  
Harry came to and noticed that everyone in the room was staring at him. But all he really noticed were the green eyes in front of him. Ginny's eyes, "Yes, fine," and he took her into another hug, "Just glad to be back."  
  
Sounds of running down the stairs alerted them to Hermione pounding towards them, "Harry! Ron! Oh I am so glad you are back," she took both of them into her arms and the three friends embraced.  
  
"Hermione, we missed you so much," choked Ron.  
  
Hermione stepped back, tears in her eyes. She took both Harry and Ron's faces into each hand. She smiled, "Welcome home."  
  
------  
  
Draco Malfoy appeared in Malfoy Manor and noticed it was just as dark and mysterious as it had always been. He looked around and frowned. All that he could think of at that moment was his father. He hated the man. Thankfully, he was now dead and gone. He killed his own father with no regrets.  
  
"Tippy?" he shouted out.  
  
Suddenly, a small house elf appeared, "Master Malfoy, welcome home. Can I get you anything, anything at all?"  
  
Draco nodded, "Yes. Have all the house elves remove all the curtains from the windows. It's too dark in here."  
  
"Yes master," nodded the elf.  
  
"Also, remove any pictures of my father from the entire Manor. I wish not to see his horrible face again."  
  
"Now Draco dear, isn't that a bit harsh?"  
  
Draco turned, "Hello Mother."  
  
--------  
  
The Weasley's kitchen table was full of happy faces. Filling their mouths with Molly's delicious cooking, "Mu-, yoo don kno ow much I mizzd yer coo in."  
  
They all laughed at Ron's full mouthed attempt to compliment his mother, "I know deary, just eat up. You have been exposed to God knows what kind of food in the States."  
  
"Actually, the food was exce-"started Harry before being jabbed in the side. Harry looked over at Ginny who just shook her head warningly. He got the point, "It wasn't too great."  
  
Harry looked back to Ginny and winked at her. She smiled and at that moment he realized just how much he missed her.  
  
"So, Harry," spoke up Ron, who was now on the point of combusting, "tell Mum the great idea Draco had."  
  
"Draco? Since when did you start calling Malfoy Draco?" asked Hermione with a disgusted face.  
  
"For about two years now, Hermione. Do you have a problem with it?" glared Ron.  
  
"Calm down Ron," chimed in Ginny, "When you all left, he was still the slimy git from school. It's strange for us alright?"  
  
"Well, maybe you need to get over yourselves and realize he isn't as bad as you may think?" Ron sneered at his sister.  
  
"Alright, you guys, calm down. Harry what is it you were going to tell me about Mal- Draco?" asked Mrs. Weasley, who her self seemed quite uncomfortable saying the name.  
  
Harry looked at her, trying to remember what it was he was to say. He looked over at Ron who looked to be making Harry read his mind. Quickly, he remembered, "Oh! Yes, since he will be living in that big house all by himself, he offered to let myself and Ron stay with him. So, that is where we will be staying, so...yeah," he had a hard time looking her in the eye.  
  
Harry looked to Ron, who looked at Hermione, and her to Ginny. Then they all looked at Molly, who had a thoughtful look on her face. She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by her husband, "Molly, that sounds like a great idea. They are young and need to enjoy there lives now," he turned to Harry, "We would love to have you at our home, but we know life would be a bit more fun at Mal- Draco's."  
  
They all smiled gleefully, with the exception of Mrs. Weasley, who looked a bit upset, "No worries Mum," said Ron, "We will be to see you often, promise."  
  
Molly smiled at this and went back to her meal.  
  
------  
  
"I refuse to allow you to take down the pictures of Lucius. I forbid it!" shouted Narcissa Malfoy.  
  
Draco smiled at her, "Well, since the Ministry has put the Manor in my possession and you are to be sent out of the country, you don't really have a say in it, do you mother?"  
  
The woman glared at her son with loathing and malice, "Do me a favor, don't call me your mother. I am not your mother, not anymore. I have no son."  
  
"Is that supposed to upset me?" Draco and his mother shared a cold glance for quite sometime.  
  
"Very well, this is your home now. Do as you wish," she seemed to be a bit upset but refused to show Draco, "Well, I am all packed. I am leaving by portkey at the Ministry," she moved to hug her son but stopped quickly, "Good bye Draco," she turned and apparated out of sight.  
  
"Goodbye Narcissa."  
  
---------  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were in the Weasley's sitting room whispering so they weren't over heard, "So, we will apparate first so Mum doesn't get any suspicions. Then you two casually say goodbye and follow us to our flat."  
  
"Gin, I missed your cunning and mischievous ideas," laughed Ron.  
  
"Well, someone had to make up for you two while you were gone. Besides, Herm has come along quite nicely under my wing."  
  
"Oh don't get to cocky Ginny," started Harry, "She had good training while we were at Hogwart's."  
  
"That's right," said Ron, "she was a devilish one at times."  
  
Hermione blushed, "I learned from the best," and she winked at Harry and Ron. Ron especially enjoyed this and blushed himself.  
  
"So, you ready Herm," asked Ginny quietly.  
  
"Yes, let's go."  
  
The two girls stood, "Mum! Dad! Hermione and I are headed home. We've got some things for work to go over."  
  
"Very well dear," Molly came trotting into the room and hugged the girls, "come by soon, alright?"  
  
The girls nodded and smiled. They turned towards the boys, "See you later boys, have fun at Malfoys," and with a quick wink and wave they apparated.  
  
------  
  
A/N: Well, hope you like so far. Let me know. Thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming!! I can't wait to write more. So until next time, Be good to yourselves and each other! 


	3. Untitled

A/N: Alright, I have a bunch of new reviewers. I have yet to hear from some of my faves from my precious stories. I hope you guys get to read this! Two the newbies, thanks for the positivity!  
  
Chapter 4: Untitled  
  
"What took so long?" asked Ginny as the two new guests appeared in her living room.  
  
"Come on Gin, you know Mum. She couldn't stop fussing over us," said Ron, "Once Dad was out of the room, she kept trying to convince us to stay at the Burrow.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes, "That woman is insufferable!"  
  
Harry and Ron began looking around, "Wow! This place is great! How do you afford it?" asked Ron.  
  
"Well, me and Hermione are doing very well at the hospital. Hermione just got promoted to Co-Head Mediwitch, and that brings in a pretty knut."  
  
"She what? We didn't even know," stated Harry  
  
"There you guys are," Hermione was entering the room, "what took so long?"  
  
"Hermione! Why didn't you tell us about the promotion?" asked Ron  
  
Hermione looked at Ginny who was now blushing furiously, "Sorry Herm, just slipped."  
  
"I was planning on telling you tonight, but well, it's out now," smiled Hermione.  
  
The two men took her into a large hug, "That's bloody awesome Herm! Looks like you may be the one buying drinks tonight," laughed Ron.  
  
"Don't be so sure. So do you guys want to shower?"  
  
"Yes, please. I smell like rotting fish," complained Harry.  
  
"Alright, well let me show you around," said Hermione, "Gin, why don't you start some tea."  
  
Ginny nodded and turned to Harry, "Still take honey and cream, heavy on the honey?"  
  
Harry nodded and winked, "Sure do, glad you remember."  
  
Ron and Hermione were walking out of the room when Ron tugged her sleeve. They turned around and saw Harry and Ginny in a deep stare, "Should I be worried about that," he asked her.  
  
She smiled and patted his back, "In case you haven't noticed, your baby sister has grown up," she looked to the couple, "Looks like Harry has," she turned and left Ron standing gaping at his best friend and little sister.  
  
He sighed and followed Hermione out of the room.  
  
----------  
  
Draco Malfoy sat in his rather large sitting room enjoying the newly entering sunlight. He was lounged back in his father's favorite dragon-hide chair, cigar in one hand, a glass of fire whiskey in the other. He was enjoying this moment very much. His father had never allowed anyone but himself come near this particular chair. When Draco was eight, he was playing with his miniature Quidditch players when his father walked in to see him "too close" to the chair. Needless to say, Draco suffered many beatings from his father because of this chair. He smiled at the thought of his father seeing him in his chair, enjoying a good smoke and drink.  
  
"I am bored," he whispered to himself, "Tippy!"  
  
The small house elf entered the room, "Yes Master?"  
  
"Have all the curtains been removed?" he asked.  
  
"Yes Master, as well as all of the photos of Mast-," the elf began to fidget, "your father."  
  
"Very good. Thank you Tippy. Now will you do another thing for me?" Draco asked as he stood from the chair.  
  
"Anything sir," stated the house elf with a bow.  
  
"Take this chair and burn it."  
  
----------  
  
The four friends sat laughing and reminiscing in Ginny and Hermione's living room. It was great being back together. They talked about good and bad memories. A few tears had even been shed remembering fallen friends. Hermione had to leave the room at one point when Lupin was brought up. It was a discussion that was long over due, but it felt good to discuss it. It brought a sort of closure. Hours had passed, none of them noticing how late it was getting. Then Ginny, screaming alerted them all to the head that was floating in the fireplace. The rest of the group turned to see Draco Malfoy in the fireplace, "Draco! Mate, we lost track of time! Sorry bout that," stuttered Ron who was trying to contain his laughter towards his sister's facial expression.  
  
"No worries Ron, I was getting rather bored sitting around here," his eyes moved to Ginny and Hermione, "Ginny. Granger. Good to see you," he nodded towards them.  
  
Ginny nodded back but Hermione just glared, "Right, well we will let you three talk," she turned to Ginny, "Let's go clean up for tonight," and the girls left the room.  
  
As they did so, Draco watched Hermione, noticing how different she looked, but same attitude problem. He quickly shook this from his thoughts as Harry spoke, "Sorry bout her. Guess it will take awhile for her to get used to this."  
  
Draco smiled, "It's alright, I don't blame her. So have you decided where to meet up?"  
  
"Well, Ginny and Hermione recommended this Muggle Pub called O'Malleys, you heard of it?"  
  
"I think so, but why a Muggle Pub?" asked Draco  
  
Ron shrugged, "Not a clue, guess it's their usual stomping grounds."  
  
"Right well, what time is good for you guys? Whenever is good for me."  
  
"About eight good for you?" asked Harry.  
  
"Sounds good, see you at eight then," Draco smiled at his friends and disappeared from the flames.  
  
--------  
  
"This place is pretty cool," Harry shouted over the jukebox playing in the corner, "Reminds me of a muggle bar we stumbled into in the States."  
  
They had just settled into large booth in the back of O'Malley's. "Yeah, we like it. It's nice to get out of 'our world' sometimes. Always getting recognized as friends of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley," stated Hermione.  
  
Ron blushed at this, "People know who _I _am?"  
  
Hermione smiled at him, "Oh yeah. You are a hero now Ron. You may want to get used to it," she laughed, "but I think you will adjust fine."  
  
"Who wants a drink?" stated Ginny.  
  
Ron and Harry looked at each other and grinned, "We know just what we all need."  
  
"A YAGER BOMB!" the two men shouted joyously.  
  
Ginny and Hermione looked at the boys, puzzled, "A _what_?" asked Ginny.  
  
"It's a drink some muggles introduced us to back in America. Let's go get some Ron," and the two men headed for the bar.  
  
"I am scared," laughed Hermione.  
  
Ginny nodded and laughed, "I have a feeling we will need to brace ourselves for a long night."  
  
The girls sat laughing and Hermione noticed the bell to the doorway ring. She turned her head and noticed a tall figure. She couldn't see his face, but she liked what she saw elsewhere, "Oh Ginny, look," she pointed the man out to Ginny, "I like that," she grinned.  
  
"I can't see his face," said Ginny as she strained to look.  
  
"_So_! With a body like that, I don't care what he looks -, oh, Harry and Ron seem to know him. They are waving him ov-, Oh shit!" Hermione put her head in her hands.  
  
Ginny laughed loudly, "You were just checking out Malfoy!" Ginny was laughing loudly as the three men made their way to the table.  
  
"What's so funny," asked Ron  
  
Ginny had tears forming in her eyes from laughing so hard, "She, just, oh god! Herm, that was funny."  
  
Hermione glared at Ginny, "Nothing, she is laughing at _nothing_.  
  
The men shrugged their shoulders and placed the drinks down, "Look who we ran into," Draco appeared from behind Ron.  
  
He smiled, "Ladies."  
  
This prompted Ginny to laugh harder, "'ello."  
  
"Breathing usually helps Ginny," laughed Harry as he sat next to her.  
  
Hermione sucked in her pride and turned to Draco, "_Malfoy_, good seeing you."  
  
He raised a brow, "Is it?" and he winked at her.  
  
She rolled her eyes and turned to the drinks, "What the hell? How do we drink these?"  
  
"Well," started Ron, "take this shot of Yagermeister and drop it into this glass of Red Bull and chase it back. Got it?"  
  
"Very well," said Hermione. They each reached for the drinks and before any of them finished, Hermione had finished hers. They looked at her with surprise, "That was good," she hiccupped.  
  
They smiled and all took in their shots.  
  
"GINNY! Oh! Let's go dance," shouted Hermione as she motioned Draco to move, "I love this song!" Draco stood and allowed the girls out of the booth. Hermione turned back, "Why don't you boys get us some drinks, I'll have an Ale."  
  
"Same here," said Ginny and they headed for the dance floor.  
  
"Miss," Draco waved down a waitress, "five pints please, and keep 'em coming" and he handed her some money. She winked at him and turned to the bar. Draco sat down and his attention went to the girls on the dance floor, "Granger certainly has changed a bit, never would have took her as a dancer," he smiled as he watched Hermione playfully being twirled by Ginny.  
  
"Yeah mate," sighed Ron, "Definitely a good change."  
  
Harry looked at the two men, who were admiring the brown haired girl on the dance floor, 'this is going to be an interesting night' he thought to himself.  
  
-------  
  
A/N: Man, that was a long one. Yager Bombs are great! BUT ONLY IF YOU'RE OF AGE!! Hope you like. Let me know. R&R!! 


	4. Chapter 4 Slow Dancing

A/N: Alright, time for chapter 4. I am ready for some fluff, how bout you guys? As far as Hermione/Draco/Ron and who she chooses, I don't want you all to think in regards to previous works. Remember, whole new story, k?  
  
For who ever asked me what Yagermeister is. It's a liquor that I personally hate by itself (it's taste like black liquorish, which is just not right) but with RED BULL to me taste like Sweet Tarts. I hate to be a prude but I am in NO WAY trying to promote underage drinking!! It's best to wait, trust me...TRUST ME....LoL!  
  
So, yeah, here is Chapter 4!  
  
Chapter 4: Slow Dancing  
  
The girls returned to the table laughing and fanning themselves from exhaustion, "Man, we haven't danced like that since, awhile," panted Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, a week," laughed Ginny.  
  
"Oh! More Ale," cheered Hermione as she went for another glass. Ron placed his hand on hers.  
  
"Don't you think you've had enough Herm? I mean, you've downed five already," he asked.  
  
Hermione moved her hand from Ron's, "Only five? Ron you haven't been around in awhile. Five is nothing. Your girl Hermione can handle her alcohol," and at that she grabbed the drink, bent over and kissed Ron on the cheek. She backed up and winked at him.  
  
Ron blushed hard and tried to hide his face in his glass.  
  
Hermione motioned for Draco to let her in. He stood and let her in. She plopped down into the booth, "Alright, who is up for another Yager Bomb? My treat," Hermione called over the waitress and order five of the drinks. She gave the girl the money and turned to Draco, "You're not the only one with money these days," she winked at him and caught herself too late. 'God, I just flirted with Malfoy'  
  
Draco smirked at this, "Yes, Ron and Harry told me about your promotion. Congratulations," and he stuck out his hand to Hermione.  
  
"Thank you," she took his hand. She wanted nothing more than to curse him at the moment. He was being so nice, too nice. She hated that she was letting herself enjoy his company. Draco and Hermione soon came aware of the argument that had started on the other side of the table.

"Ron, Move!" shouted Ginny.  
  
Ron didn't respond to his sister. He just drank from his drink and ignored her.  
  
"Ron, what's up? Let her sit here," said Harry.  
  
Ron turned to Harry, "Mate, she can keep sitting right where she is. Her on one side of me, you on the other."  
  
Ginny's Weasley temper was just about to hit the boiling point. Harry noticed this and acted quickly before any blood was shed, "Hey, Ron, let me up," Ron didn't respond, "Ron, unless you want me to piss all over this seat, you better let me go to the restroom."  
  
Ron jumped and pushed Ginny out of his way to let Harry out, "Move Gin!"  
  
Harry sauntered from the seat and took Ginny's hand, "Wanna dance?"  
  
Ginny beamed and Harry pulled her to the dance floor, "Not fair, mate," shouted Ron after Harry. Harry turned and gave him a thumbs up.  
  
Draco and Hermione tried to contain their laughter. Ron plopped into the seat and glared at them, "That's funny, huh?"  
  
"Lighten up Ron," laughed Hermione, "At least she's not flirting with Malfoy here," Hermione jerked her head at Draco.  
  
"Hey, thanks a lot," he smirked.  
  
The threesome looked to see Harry and Ginny dancing very closely. Ron sighed, "Guess I am just denying the inevitable."  
  
Ron cringed as the song changed to a slow ballad.  
  
_I could stay awake, just to hear you breathing.  
  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping, far away and dreaming.  
_  
"I missed you Harry," sighed Ginny, her head resting on his shoulder.  
  
Harry pulled her even closer, "I missed you, too Ginny," he began to rub his hand along the small of her back, "But I am home now, so everything will be fine."  
  
"What about Ron," Ginny glanced over at her brother who was watching them quite intently.  
  
"He'll adjust, I am sure of it."  
  
Don't wanna close my eyes, don't wanna fall asleep Cause I'd miss you babe, and I don't wanna miss a thing.  
  
"She looks so happy, Ron," said Hermione as she moved over next to him, "Can't you see it?"  
  
Ron took in a deep breath, "I suppose. Let's go dance Hermione."  
  
She smiled then looked to Draco, "Do you mind? I hate to leave you by yourself."  
  
Draco shook his head, "No, go on, as long as I get a dance before the night is over."  
  
"Oh mate, I would love it," sighed Ron  
  
Hermione slapped him playfully, "I think he met with me Ron," she pushed him out of the booth and they walked to the dance floor.  
  
_And even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do I'd still miss you babe, and I don't wanna miss a thing.  
_  
Draco watched as Hermione and Ron moved to the music. She was beautiful. She had really blossomed into a woman that he would love to spend time with. He shook his head quickly. Granger was getting to him.  
  
The song ended and moved into another fast song. However, Ginny and Harry didn't seem to notice. Their bodies stayed close and their eyes looking into the others, "Ginny, I-"  
  
Ginny cut Harry off with a kiss that made his knees melt. He quickly came to attention and kissed her back. In the distance a small 'sqeak'sound was heard from the back booth.  
  
------  
  
"Oh Hermione! It was the best kiss. I just couldn't help myself. I just had to kiss him!" Ginny was speaking excitedly through the bathroom stall.  
  
Hermione smiled, "I think he enjoyed it as well Ginny."  
  
Ginny flushed and came through the stall. She turned on the faucet and began washing her hands, "Harry thinks that there will be a bit of a love triangle soon."  
  
Hermione looked at her curiously, "What? With who?" Ginny rolled her eyes, "With Draco, Ron and you, of course."  
  
"What the hell would give him that idea?"  
  
Ginny shrugged her shoulders, "Oh nothing, just seems they both fancy you is all."  
  
"That's absurd, Ginny," huffed Hermione  
  
Ginny dried her hands and turned to her, "Is it?" she winked and walked out of the door.  
  
The girls returned to the booth. A silent booth. No one was talking. Ron was sitting with his arms crossed. Harry was sitting rather nervously glancing occasionally over at Ron. Draco looked pretty amused at the situation.  
  
"Ron, listen to me," said Ginny. Ron slowly turned his eyes to his sister, "Ron, Harry and I have realized that our feelings for each other have not diminished over the past three years. We are going to do this. We are going to be together. There is no need for you to be a child about it. Now either you except this and be happy for us. Or be a pathetic baby and loose your best friend as well as you sister in the process."  
  
Silence fell again over the booth. No one was speaking. They were all looking at Ron, who himself looked to be battling a nasty internal demon. He looked over to Harry who smiled wearily at him. He looked back up at Ginny and he nodded. He smiled, "Okay Ginny. I am happy for you."  
  
Ginny whooped loudly and took her brother into a large hug, "Oh Ron! Thank you!" She pulled away from him, "Now let me sit next to my boyfriend."  
  
Harry's face turned red with embarrassment. Ron rose hesitantly and Ginny joined Harry. Hermione was standing behind Ron and placed a hand on his shoulder, "this is a good thing Ron," she smiled at him.  
  
He smiled back at her and sat back down. Hermione sat next to Draco who was trying hard to fight a smile.  
  
"What is it?" she turned to him, "What's so funny?"  
  
He shook his head, "Nothing, nothing at all."  
  
"I don't believe you."  
  
"Really? Why not? Don't you trust me?" he winked at her.  
  
She glared at him, "No, as a matter of fact I don't. Ron and Harry may know you well now, but I don't. You haven't proved anything to me so far."  
  
"Am I suppose to be proving something? I wasn't aware that I was under surveillance. I hardly think that is fair."  
  
"You aren't under surveillance Malfoy. You just haven't impressed me too much is all," she turned away from him and noticed their conversation was being overheard, "What?" she shouted at the other parties at the table who turned away quickly. Hermione huffed, "Waitress, a shot of Goldschlagger, please." The waitress nodded and walked over to the bar.  
  
Ginny laughed, "Hermione, you alright?"  
  
"Fine," answered Hermione quickly.  
  
"You sure, you don't even like that stuff."  
  
"So? I want some."  
  
The waitress returned and placed the shot in front of Hermione who handed her money. Before the waitress walked away, she smiled at Draco. He smiled back and winked. Noticing, Hermione took back her shot and grabbed Draco's hand, "Come on, I owe you a dance," Hermione glared at the waitress as she pulled Draco to the dance floor.  
  
The waitress turned to the group, "What's her problem?"  
  
The three remaining at the booth shrugged and did their best to contain their laughter.  
  
Hermione and Draco had just reached the dance floor when the music switched to a slow song.  
  
_I heard from a friend today and she said you were in town, Suddenly the memories came back to me in my, mind;  
_  
Draco took Hermione into his arms and they moved slowly. She was avoiding eyes contact as much as possible.  
  
"Well?" he asked  
  
"Well what?" she asked.  
  
"Are you going to tell me what that was all about?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," she released her hand from his. He thought she was going to cut their dance short. Instead she moved it to the back of his neck.  
  
He took this as a silent sign not to talk about it. He smiled to himself and brought her closer to his body. She released a small breath of air.

_How can I be strong I've asked myself, time and time again. That I'll never fall back in love with you again._  
  
"I am glad you are dancing with me," he whispered, "It gives me chance to tell you something."  
  
"What's that?" she began rubbing her hand on the back of his neck.  
  
"You're beautiful, Granger."  
  
--------  
  
A/N: Don't you all just love the fluff? It's a beautiful thing. Just in case no one knew, the first song is Aerosmith's 'I don't wanna miss a thing' and the second is Janet Jackson's 'Again' Please R&R, thanks!


	5. Trust

A/N: Thanks for all the positive reviews guys! I hope you are all ready for some more fluff, cause I am ready to write some. Enjoy the chapter!  
  
Chapter 5: Trust  
  
"What do you think they are talking about?" asked Ginny as she stroked Harry's hand.  
  
"Not sure, but he's definitely got her attention," said Harry as he took Ginny's hand into his.  
  
"Do you think you two could keep your hands off each other for maybe, five minutes?" snarled Ron, "I am getting nauseous over here."  
  
Harry and Ginny laughed, "Sorry mate, just making up for lost time," said Harry as he kissed Ginny's neck.  
  
"Damn it, Harry! Not while I am sitting here, please!"  
  
--------  
  
"Well?" Draco was looking intently at Hermione. She seemed to be shocked by what he had just said. She couldn't think of anything to say. "Wow, I have just rendered Hermione Granger speechless. That's got to be a first."  
  
She laughed, "Sorry, I just...did you just say what I think you said?" she whispered.  
  
"I believe so, I can say it again, if you'd like."  
  
She shook her head, "No need, I...let's go sit down," she turned to go back to the booth, but he grabbed her arm lightly. She turned to him and met his cool eyes. 'Damn it' she thought to herself. She had tried all nigh to avoid this. She opened her mouth to speak but she couldn't.  
  
_Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling, do you feel my heart beating.  
  
_"I like this song," he whispered as he brought her back to his grasp. He wrapped his arms around her, "Please, one more dance."  
  
Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck. She was still looking him in the eyes. She couldn't look away. They were hypnotizing.  
  
"Hermione, do you remember, that night?" he whispered as he ran a hand down her back. -------------------  
  
"What? Are you serious? I would have thought, you know, he was on his father's side. Are you sure he is not bluffing? He's a spy! He has to be!"  
  
"Hermione, calm down! He checks out. Dumbledore has taken every precaution, Malfoy has been very corporative. He wants the dark side taken down just as much as we do."  
  
"Harry, I would think you of all people would know not to trust Malfoy!"  
  
"I trust Dumbledore, Hermione. I trust his judgment. And so should you."  
  
"Maybe I disagree with Dumbledore this time Harry!"  
  
He looked at her with concern, "Hermione, that's just stupid. Ron and I will be living with him for God knows how long. I think we need to be the one's worried, and we aren't because we trust Dumbledore, and so should you."  
  
Hermione took in Harry's words. Dumbledore is the one person that would know if Malfoy was to be trusted, "Harry I do trust him, I just, Malfoy? I need to see it to believe it."  
  
Harry smiled weakly at her. He took her into a hug and kissed her on the head, "Hermione, I don't want our good bye to be this ugly. Ron and I really will miss you and we don't know how long we will be gone, or if we will even be back."  
  
Hermione took in a deep breath and tears formed in her eyes, "I'm sorry Harry. I just, oh Harry. Please, talk to Dumbledore, try to convince him I can go, please."  
  
Harry shook his head, "there's no changing his mind Herm, his is dead set on you staying here. Watching over things here. Besides, St. Mungo's is going to need you when the backlash starts. You are a great healer Hermione, you cannon be spared."  
  
"Harry, it's not fair. I want, I need to be with you and Ron."  
  
"This is a war Hermione. Nothing in war is fair, but it needs to be done. You need to stay and look after Molly and Ginny," at saying Ginny's name, Harry choked up, "Please take care of her Hermione. I worry about her. She needs you here."  
  
Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes and nodded, "I will Harry, I promise."  
  
Harry smiled at her, "Alright, now let's get going. I heard this is going to be a hell of a going away party."  
  
"I'll be right there Harry. I just need to pull myself together."  
  
Harry squeezed her hand and smiled. She watched him walk towards the Great Hall and as he disappeared from her sight she began to sob again. A noise in the corner alerted her and she grabbed her wand, "Who's there?"  
  
"Watch it with that thing, Granger. You can hurt someone," drawled the voice.  
  
"Someone who was eavesdropping?"  
  
Draco came into her view, "Sorry about that, didn't mean to. But when I hear my name I tend to pay attention."  
  
"Look Malfoy, I don't need this right now. Let me be."  
  
He walked over to her. She noticed how close when she could smell his cologne. He reached out and swept a piece of hair from her face, "I don't blame you for not trusting me," Hermion huffed, "but all I can give you is my word. I want to bring down Voldemort and the Death Eaters, including my father, just as badly as you do."  
  
She looked up at him. She studies his face and then, met his cool eyes. Her heart began to beat faster. She slowly reached up and brushed her hand along his cheekbone, "Bring them back to me alive, Malfoy. Please."  
  
She turned away and walked towards the Great Hall.  
  
"What about it?" she asked. She was quickly adjusting to being held in his arms.  
  
"Well, I just. I was wondering, if you have gained my trust yet?"  
  
He pulled away from her and her gaze moved back up to his. She smiled, "Maybe."  
  
He smiled back, "Is that a yes?"  
  
She rolled her eyes, "Let's get back to our drinks," she released from him and walked back to the table.  
  
He followed her over and was quite amused as he reached the table. Harry and Ginny we in a very 'comfortable' position and Ron was passed out over the table. He walked up and stood next to Hermione, "I think it's time to leave," she chuckled.  
  
Draco hesitated then put a hand on her back, "I think so. So why don't you all just stay at the manor tonight? It's much larger and this way Ron doesn't have to be to near the room those two will be in."  
  
"OH! That is a good idea! I've always wanted to see it."  
  
Hermione and Draco were startled to hear Ginny's voice, "Ginny we can just go to our-"  
  
"NO! Let's go Herm! It will be fun!" protested Ginny.  
  
Hermione sighed, "Alright, who wants to carry him," she nodded over to Ron who was now beginning to snore loudly.  
  
------  
  
"This place is amazing! I expected it to be more, well, gloomy," said Ginny.  
  
"I made sure that was fixed when I got home," Draco was descending the stairs, "Ron is sleeping in the bedroom, second door on the left."  
  
"So, what now?" asked Harry, "I am wide awake."  
  
Ginny looked at him, "No, you're tired. Let's go to bed."  
  
"But I, oh, yeah," Harry did a strech and an obvious fake yawn, "I am so tired. Where should we sleep Draco."  
  
"Upstairs, fifth door on the right should be a good place."  
  
Ginny's eyes widened, "Fifth? Let's go Harry!" she ran up the stairs, "Good night Herm, Draco."  
  
Harry smiled and followed, "Goodnight."  
  
Hermione watched them disappear and turned to Draco who was smiling wide, "they should have a fun time," she sputtered.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah, but that's not what I was smiling about."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"She called me Draco," he turned to her, "You're the only one that seems to be unable to do it."  
  
"Someday I may be able to," she caught her self taking her hand in his. She knew she would regret this, but the liquor was too strong, "So, where is your bedroom?"  
  
-----  
  
A/N: Oooh, Hermione! Don't do anything I would do! Chapter 6 coming quickly! 


	6. Dazed and Confused

A/N: Hey! Thanks for the reviews. OH Yeah! Finally saw _Azkaban_ on Saturday. I know, it took me way too long to go see it. But I finally went and I loved it! Yes I was a bit disappointed that the beautiful Mr. Biggerstaff was cut out, but it was great anyways. So, here is chapter 6, this right here is why the fic is rated PG 13. I got a bit "dirty" hehe. Hope you like it!  
  
Chapter 6: Dazed and Confused  
  
Draco looked at her a bit stunned. She smiled at him, "Well, are you going to show me?"  
  
"I, yeah," he guided her up the stairs, their hands still entwined. When they reached the large double doors he turned to her, "Hermione, are you-"  
  
"Shhh," she opened the doors and was a bit taken back by the large room, and the large bed, "Looks comfy."  
  
She walked over and sat on the end of the bed. He looked at her. He noticed something in her eyes, something he saw while they were dancing. His heart started beating faster. He walked over to her and stood in front of her. She looked up into his eyes and took his hands into hers, "Kiss me Malfoy."  
  
He bent down and kissed her softly on her lips. She put her arms around his neck and guided him on top of her as she laid back. The kissing quickly became more passionate. Hands roamed all over. She moaned as his hands swept over her breasts. This sent waves of excitement up his spine. He soon felt himself becoming even more aroused as her hands went under his shirt. She slowly pulled it over his head and began kissing his chest.  
  
She moaned and words came slowly from her lips, "Let me up Malfoy."  
  
He hesitated, kissing a few more times at her neck and slowly moved to the other side of her. She stood and slowly pulled her shirt over her head. Then she began to unbutton her jeans. She pulled them down and removed them from her feet. Draco was taken back. There she stood in her black lace bra and panties. She was breathtaking. He began unbuttoning his pants. He pulled them off and reached for her. He took her hands and guided him over to him.  
  
They began kissing wildly again and Draco couldn't resist. He reached around her and unclasped her bra. She grabbed his face and looked him in the eyes, "Make love to me Malfoy."  
  
-------  
  
"Miss Granger, Mr. Heinz is refusing to speak with me. He insists on seeing you."  
  
Hermione looked up to see her assistant standing anxiously at her office door, "I will be down in a moment."  
  
The young witch smiled at Hermione gratefully and turned out of the room. Hermione went back to the parchments in front of her, but was having a hard time concentrating. She couldn't get Saturday night out of her head. His eyes, his hands, his lips, his other male parts. She smiled to herself as she felt herself getting excited thinking about him.  
  
"Hermione, we need you quick!" Ginny had just burst through the door, "Let's go!"  
  
Hermione stood and followed Ginny quickly through the corridor. As they reached the room, animal sounds were heard through the hall, "Miss Granger in here, quick!" shouted a medi-nurse.  
  
Hermione tried to contain her laughter as she looked in the doorway. Three medi-nurses were struggling to hold down what looked to be a cross between and man and a monkey. She pulled her wand and pointed, "Immobulus!"  
  
She walked to a cabinet and grabbed a vile from the top shelf. She handed it to Ginny, "While he is immobile, put this down his throat. Once he has changed bring them back to mobilization."  
  
She turned and left the room. "Hermione wait," she turned to see Ginny running up to her, "Are you going to walk around like this all day?"  
  
"What are you talking about Ginny?"  
  
"You are moping. I know Draco has written or anything but, really, don't let it bother you."  
  
"Ginny, I am fine, promise. Now I have to see to Mr. Heinz. I will see you at home."  
  
"Don't shut me out Herm."  
  
"I'm not, I am fine. I promise."  
  
Ginny watched Hermione walk away. She knew she was upset. She just wished she would admit to it.  
  
After seeing Mr. Heinz, Hermione returned to her office. She was startled to see the visitor sitting in her chair, "what are you doing here?"  
  
"Just visiting, when do you get off?"  
  
"About right now. Why?"  
  
"We have dinner plans."  
  
"OH, um, alright. Let me grab my things. Ron, you are looking rather sick. Are you alright?"  
  
He laughed, "Fine, just fine. You ready?"  
  
------  
  
"So, I passed out early the other night, huh?" asked Ron as he shook salt onto his potatoes.  
  
Hermione giggled, "Yeah, but I guess it was that or watch Ginny and Harry make out all night."  
  
"Yeah that, or watch you and Draco dance. I wasn't to interested in either one," Ron didn't look at Hermione. He knew what had happened with her and Draco. He had overheard Harry and Ginny talking about it the next day.  
  
Hermione blushed, "Yes, well, I guess I should have taken it easy on the drinks after all."  
  
Silence followed as the two ate their dinner. Hermione looked up at Ron and realized he was barely eating, "Are you alright?"  
  
Ron took in a deep breath, "Hermione, I just really wanted to tell you something," he avoided eye contact with her.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well, I-"  
  
"Malfoy!" shouted Hermione, "Ron, it's Malfoy,"  
  
Ron turned to see Draco Malfoy who had just entered the resturaunt. He smiled at them and began towards them. Hermione's heart began beating instantly. She hadn't seen him since she had left the next morning after their, encounter in his bedroom. She felt herself flush as he pulled up a chair next to her.  
  
"Weasely, Granger," he shook Ron's hand and winked at Hermione, "I need to speak with you two, you've saved me some floo powder."  
  
Ron seemed a bit irritated by Draco's intrusion but shrugged it off, "What's up, Draco," he asked. Hermione noticed Ron started eating his food again. Was he nervous about something? Was he about to have a serious talk with her? She was curious, but Draco's words intrigued her more.  
  
"You all are to come to the Manor tonight. I ran into some old friends in Austria and they are dying to see the four of you. I have already spoken with Harry and Ginny, they should be there about now. So when you two are done here, come on over, alright?"  
  
Hermione had to smile at Draco's enthusiasm. That and she now knew why she hadn't heard from or seen him since Sunday morning. She couldn't resist, "You were in Austria, what for?" She made sure to sound nearly interested and not desperate.  
  
He laughed, "I guess they were having some problems with my mother. They owled me right after you," he hesitated, "Um, you three left Sunday."  
  
"Is she alright?" asked Ron with forced interest.  
  
Draco laughed again, "Yes, she is just having troubles adjusting to the new 'lifestyle,' but I must say, the loony bin suits her quite well. She looks pleasant in white. All those years of dark colors just didn't do her complexion good."  
  
The trio laughed and Hermione couldn't help but bring the vision of Narcissa Malfoy in a padded room into her head. She soon found herself staring at Draco. His lips were beautiful. She thought back to them kissing her. A sudden wave came over her and she shuddered. She hadn't planned on the other two people sitting with her to notice.  
  
"Got the chills, 'mione?" asked Ron  
  
"Hmm, oh, just, um.....So, who did you run into Malfoy?" she cursed herself. She didn't play that off to well.  
  
"Oh, well that's a surprise," he stood, "But I shall see you two shortly, right?" he looked anxiously at Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Yes, we will be right over. We are just about done here anyways," Hermione regretted these words as she saw Ron's shoulders fall in disappointment.  
  
"Great! I shall see you two soon," Draco shook Ron's hand once more, and to Hermione's shock, he bent over and kissed her on the cheek. He pulled back and winked at her before turning away and apparating.  
  
Hermione turned back to Ron to see his face a pale white, "Ron, are you sure you are alright? You look so pale," she reached over and put a hand to his forehead. He pulled away quickly, "Calm down, just checking for a temperature. Why are you so jumpy?"  
  
Ron took in a deep breath, "Hermione, I can't go to Malfoy's?"  
  
"What? Why not?"  
  
"I have to," he looked around anxiously, "I have to see my mum. Yeah that's it."  
  
"Ron don't be stupid. It's almost nine o'clock. You can see her tomorrow."  
  
"But, I.."  
  
"Ron, aren't you the least bit curious who it is?" she tilted her head and smiled at him. This made his heart melt. He sat straight up in his chair surprising Hermione a bit, "What is it?"  
  
"I am going to tell you now, while I can. I don't want to go to Malfoy's because I don't want to see you continue to throw yourself all over him," she opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off, "Hermione, I missed you. Missed you more than anyone else."  
  
"I'm confused, Ron. What are you getting at?"  
  
Ron took in a deep breath, "I realized it, when I saw you again. It was like a ton of bricks."  
  
"What Ron?"  
  
"Well, isn't it obvious, I'm in love with you, 'mione."  
  
------  
  
A/N: Dun dun dun!! Nice cliffy, huh? Hope you like it! Dazed and Confused is a hell of a movie by the way. SO, yeah, please R&R! 


	7. Old Friends and More

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Hope you liked the cliffhanger! You must be cursing me right now, well, let's check in on Ginny and Harry. Then we will see Hermione's reaction.  
  
Chapter 7: Old Friends and More  
  
"Harry, another drink mate?"  
  
"Thanks Oliver, that would be great," Harry turned back to Neville, "So, you guys were assigned to Austria, huh? I wonder why Moody sent three of you out there. Do they suspect some activity out there?"  
  
Neville shrugged, "Not sure, he didn't give us too much information. We all just ran into each other at the headquarters," Neville looked around and lowered his voice, "So you and Ginny, huh?"  
  
Harry smiled and blushed a bit, "Well, it was just strange when I saw her again. All these feelings just hit me. Made me realize how much I missed her."  
  
"How sappy, Potter," Oliver joined in on the conversation. He handed Harry a glass of firewhiskey, "I Don't blame you, she sure has become a looker. So how is Hermione?"  
  
"Just fine. Her and Ron are at dinner now, they should be here any minute."  
  
Oliver and Neville both raised an eyebrow, "Are they a couple, too?" asked Neville.  
  
Harry laughed, "No, no. Just catching up I suppose. Although, I believe Ron's got an eye out for her. He's got some competition though."  
  
Harry told the men of the activities of the previous Saturday night. Both men grinned menacingly, "Oi, we should have a good show then, huh?" asked Oliver  
  
Harry was about to respond when Draco apparated into the room, "Just saw Hermione and Ron. They will be by after dinner. Harry, where's Ginny?"  
  
"She's showing Seamus around the Manor," he laughed, "I think she may want to move in soon."  
  
Draco laughed, "Hey, I won't mind the company. This place is too big. Now, who's up for a shot?"  
  
------  
  
Hermione looked at Ron in shock. Did he just say that? What was she suppose to say? Was she supposed to be in love with him too? Before she could respond, he spoke.  
  
"I don't expect you to feel the same, 'mione. I just thought it was fair to tell you is all."  
  
"Ron, you just, I just...well I wasn't expecting that. It just came out of left field."  
  
"Out of where?"  
  
"It's an expression. Ron, its fair for me to tell you this, but don't be upset with me."  
  
"Your in love with Draco," Ron looked back down and became enamored with his fork.  
  
"No, goodness, I barely know him. But I, I am not sure I share those feelings with you or not Ron."  
  
"Can I say something?" he asked quickly.  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"Well, I just think it's weird. Saturday night, you despised Draco the beginning of the night, and then by the end of the night, you two were shagging. Just makes no sense to me. Women just confuse me."  
  
"Ron, alcohol had a good deal to do with that."  
  
"And? You are obviously attracted to him. You weren't that drunk Hermione."  
  
Hermione started to get furious. Ron had no right to judge her on one night, "Ron, you have been gone for three years. I started really feeling something for you before you left. But well, things change Ron. I realized our friendship is too dear to me to ruin with romance."  
  
Ron nodded slowly, "I understand."  
  
"Are you sure? I mean, I don't want us to have this weird thing with us now. That just would be horrible."  
  
He smiled at her and stood. He threw money on the table and walked over to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder, "I am sure. But don't think I won't fight for you. Now let's get to Draco's," and with that, he bent down and kissed her head. He pulled back, "Race ya!," and he apparated.  
  
-------  
  
"Ron! Hey mate!"  
  
Ron smiled wide as he appeared into Malfoy Manor, "Wood? Longbottom? This is great!" He embraced his friends, "How are you all?"  
  
"Weasley!" Seamus Finnegan came down the stairs, "Good seeing you!"  
  
Ginny followed quickly behind him. As Ron and Seamus shared their hellos, she looked around, "Where's Hermione?"  
  
"Right here, OH MY GOODNESS!" Hermione ran towards the group of men.  
  
The eight friends talked wildly throughout the next hour. The alcohol flowed and everyone was clearly having a hell of a time.  
  
Finally, Ginny spoke above the crowd, "Shh! I have an idea. Now, you all may think this a bit childish but, it will be fun."  
  
Groans were heard throughout the room, "Ginny, I think you need to slow down on the drinks," chuckled Seamus.  
  
The group laughed and Ginny scowled at Seamus, "Hush it Finnegan! Now listen, this will be great. Let's play truth or dare, except no dares, just truth!" Groans were heard again, "Now quiet this will be fun, and to make a twist, the questions have to be about when we were at Hogwart's."  
  
"Actually, this sounds fun," said Hermione.  
  
"Oh, come on! This is stupid," announced Harry.  
  
"Harry think about it. You will learn some dirt on your friends you never knew. All of you, don't you want to know?"  
  
The group was quiet and one by one agreed to play.  
  
"GREAT! First question," she turned to Neville, "who was the first girl you ever had a crush on in?"  
  
"Oh, geesh Ginny, come on!" protested Ron.  
  
Ginny glared at her brother and Ron suck into his chair. The rest of the group was watching Neville anxiously. He began to fidget a bit, but then sat up with confidence, "Susan Bone."  
  
"The girl from Hufflepuff, "asked Draco.  
  
"Yeah, I always thought she was very pretty. She's married now you know. To a muggle," he shrugged, "Oh well."  
  
"Alright, Neville, now you ask someone," said Ginny.  
  
Neville sat with his thoughts for a moment, then a grin spred across his face, "Draco, same question."  
  
-------  
  
A/N: There I go again, don't you hate me? Who was draco's first crush? We'll see. R&R!! 


	8. The Truth Shall Set You Free

A/N: yeah! I am so glad you all like my stories. There was one review that kinda confused me. I think it was positive...SEA-MY-EYES...I have no clue what you said but, um, thanks! So, I won't keep you waiting any longer.  
  
Chapter 8: The Truth Shall Set You Free!  
  
"Draco, same question," Neville said again as he smiled mischievously.  
  
Everyone in the room was suddenly very interested in the game. Draco looked around nervously, "Well, first crush at Hogwart's. Hmmm, I guess," he lowered his voice to a whisper, "Bullstrode."  
  
"What did you say," asked Harry, "We couldn't hear ya mate, speak up."  
  
Draco raised his voice a bit, "Bullstrode."  
  
"Hey Draco, speak up, I thought you said Bullstrode," said Ron.  
  
"He did, Ron! Draco, Millicent Bullstrode, really?" asked Ginny who was trying her hardest to control her laughter. He nodded.  
  
Eruption of laughter rang through the group. Draco watched nervously, but not long went by till he himself was joining in.  
  
Ginny spoke as she wiped a tear from her eye, "Okay, Draco, your turn," she began laughing again, "I'm sorry, I just...ewww! Go ahead Draco."  
  
"Alright, let's see," he looked around at the faces, all trying to avoid eye contact in fear of being asked a question, "_Ollie_! Is it true that in your third year, you got caught by Filch snogging Eliza Minse in the astronomy tower?"  
  
"How do you know about that?" asked Oliver with a mix of fear and amusement in his eyes.  
  
"Flint, of course. I guess it's true then?" asked Draco  
  
Oliver laughed, "Yeah, I had detention for two weeks. But to be honest, it was worth it to kiss her!" he slipped away for a moment as he remembered the event, "Alright, let's see, Ron! Who would _you_ have wanted to get caught with in the Astronomy Tower," asked Oliver with a large grin.  
  
Ron smiled big. His gaze moved from Oliver to Hermione, "Granger, of course."  
  
Hermione turned very red. She avoided eye contact with anyone at that point. Draco raised a curious eyebrow and thought to himself, 'Weasley fancies her, huh? Well, a little competition never hurt anyone.' He smiled to himself as he noticed Hermione trying desperately to disappear into the cough.  
  
"HERMIONE!" shouted Ron, "Same question."  
  
Hermione glared at Ron, "Ron, can't you be a bit more original?"  
  
"Alright, Hermione. Who would you have wanted to be caught snogging in the greenhouses?"  
  
Hermione looked around to see all eyes on her, "Um, well, which year?" she asked with a smile.  
  
Everyone laughed, except for Ron, "Well, doesn't matter I suppose. But, let's say our last year," he asked with confidence.  
  
Hermione looked at him with curiosity. She had a good idea that he thought she was going to say him. At the time, part of her would have loved to have a full make out session with him, but he wasn't the one she truly wanted. The one she truly wanted was something of a dark secret of hers in her seventh year. No one knew at the time, not even Ginny, whom she had been extremely close with that year. But before her brain could stop her, the word just came out of her mouth, "Malfoy."  
  
Silence fell over the group. Ron's face fell, he was sure she would say him. Draco was in complete shock, "Really?" he asked silently.  
  
"Yes, well..." she looked around nervously. She met eyes with Ginny who smiled at her.  
  
"You little sneak, I never had a clue, and I can usually sense those sort of things."  
  
"Yes, well, what would it look like if one of Harry Potter's best friends wanted to have a good snog with the _Prince of Slytherin_?"  
  
No one responded to this. The silence was incredibly uncomfortable. Ginny decided to save her friend from this and spoke up, "Right, then, I think that's enough of that game."  
  
"Why Gin? This is fun, go on Herm, ask your question," said Seamus.  
  
Hermione looked around and decided to lighten the mood up a bit, "Ginny, in your fifth year, what was the mysterious thing you got detention for in first term?"  
  
It was now Ginny who looked to want to disappear into the couch. The strange thing was, Neville began to look nervous as well, "Well, um," her eyes darted over to Neville, then back to Hermione," I got caught, in the greenhouses, with..." she was having a hard time saying the name until...  
  
"With me..."  
  
"Neville!" shouted Ginny.  
  
Everyone in the room looked around in shock, then an eruption of laughter. Even Ginny and Neville gave in and had a good laugh.  
  
---------  
  
"It's been great fun Draco, thanks for having me," yawned Oliver, "but my bed is calling my name."  
  
"Not a problem. Thanks for coming over. We'll see you Monday at work," said Draco as he shook Oliver's hand. Oliver apparated and Draco turned to an amusing sight. Seamus was sprawled out on the couch snoring away. Also snoring away was Nevillle lounged back in a recliner. Draco walked towards the dining table to see Hermione, Harry, and Ron talking and laughing. Draco stood and watched Hermione. He loved the way she tossed her head back as she laughed. She was truly beautiful.  
  
"Harry! Come to bed!" The four of them turned to see Ginny standing anxiously at the top of the stairs, "Please, I am _so _tired," the sarcasm in her voice was very obvious.  
  
"That's you mate," snickered Draco as he sat at the table.  
  
Harry blushed, "Right, I will see you all in the morning," and he dashed for the stairs, "You better run Weaslette."  
  
Ginny giggled, "Why is that?"  
  
Harry started slowly up the stairs, "I have just been informed by your big brother where your most ticklish spot is. I believe he said right here," he pointed to his side just below his armpit."  
  
"Ron! I will kill you," and she ran towards the bedrooms, Harry not far behind.  
  
The remaining three laughed as they heard the door slam upstairs.  
  
"Getting more used to the two of them together, huh Ron?" asked Draco.  
  
Ron shrugged, "Just as long as they aren't doing anything in front of me," he yawned, "Man, I am tired."  
  
Hermione laughed, "I should be tired, but I am wide awake."  
  
"Same here," said Draco.  
  
Ron looked anxiously between Hermione and Draco, "Yeah, me too, I could fly a hundred laps!"  
  
Hermione looked at him curiously, "Ron, you just said you were.." she then remembered what he said at dinner. He was going to try to compete with Draco for her, "Right then," she looked at the two men, "I am going to head back to my flat. Since I have all this energy I may as well put some good use to it," she stood and the two men followed.  
  
"Want some company," asked Ron.  
  
Draco looked at Ron and realized the competition had begun. Hermione raised a hand, "No, no. I am going to work on some things for work."  
  
Draco smiled, "Work at this time of the night, on the weekend? You really haven't changed much, have you Granger."  
  
"Very funny Malfoy, I will see you two tomorrow," she gave each man a hug and kiss on the cheek and apparated.  
  
Ron dropped his shoulders in defeat, "Well mate, I am headed to bed. Can I crash in the same room?"  
  
Draco nodded and Ron walked the stairs sleepily up the stairs. Draco took out his wand and put out all the lights.  
  
-------  
  
Hermione arrived in her flat and was full of energy. She went for her work papers and sat at her kitchen table. She had just started her reading when a large pop alerted her. She watched and smiled as the man came towards her.  
  
"You know, I am starting to believe this is a bit of a competition," said the voice.  
  
Hermione smiled. She stood from her chair and took his hand, "Is it fair that I am a bit biased?"  
  
"Fair for me," and he kissed her softly.  
  
-------  
  
A/N: A bit obvious who it is, but who the hell cares. Hope you liked this chapter. I am beginning to feel sorry for Ron. I gotta give him some action at some point. Oh well, let me know what you think! R&R!! 


	9. So Much Fluff

A/N: Well, well...seems some of you want some Harry/Ginny action. So, I will be sure to give you plenty more of it. You're Welcome! Now get ready for tons of fluff!!  
  
Chapter 9: So Much Fluff...  
  
Harry awoke to the sun shining on his face. He smiled as he remembered the night before. It was amazing to be with Ginny. She was the bright force of energy and love that he had been missing while in the States. He turned over to see the head of red away cascading around the pillows. He watched her profile in the sunlight, her freckles spred about her face. The corners of her mouth twitched to a small smile. He wondered what she was dreaming. She turned her head and was facing him, but she was still asleep. Harry couldn't help but smile and he reached over and brushed the hair strand that had fallen over her face. Slowly, her eyelids shuttered and she opened them slightly.  
  
"Harry Potter, are you watching me sleep?" she mumbled with a smile.  
  
Harry chuckled, "I've been caught," he began to caress her bare arm, "It's quickly becoming my favorite past time."  
  
Ginny rolled over to her back and cringed. She moved her hands and covered her face, "_Oh, my head_. Why did you let me drink so much?"  
  
Harry rolled over to her and straddled her. He lent down and reached his arms behind her head. He kissed at her forehead and temples and spoke in between them, "But," _kiss_, "You are so," _kiss_, "cute when you are," _kiss_, "drunk."  
  
Ginny laughed and playfully pushed Harry off her. He fell on his back and she reversed their previous position, "Oh...I shouldn't have done that," she laid her head on his chest and laid down on top of him. "I could use some miracle cure from Madam Pompfrey about now."  
  
Harry laughed, "I am sure we can floo straight to Hogwarts and get some of her special 'hangover' remedy. She would be more than happy to do it for former students."  
  
"I somehow doubt that, Harry," laughed Ginny, "So, do you suppose Draco and Hermione ended up together last night?"  
  
Harry sighed deeply and he played with Ginny's hair, "Do we _have_ to discuss them right now?"  
  
Ginny slowly raised her head and smiled at Harry, "You aren't the least bit curious?"  
  
"Of course I am, but I would rather focus on you and I at the moment," he brought her face to his and they kissed passionately. Harry quickly remembered that both of them were still with out any clothing. His excitement for kissing Ginny just came apparent, "So how bad is that headache?" he asked as he kissed Ginny's neck.  
  
"Not _that_ excruciating," she answered. She sat up and returned to her straddle position.  
  
Harry smiled as Ginny eased herself over him. He laid his head back and Draco and Hermione was the last thing on his mind.  
  
---------  
  
"Draco, you awake mate?" Ron knocked at Draco's door with no success, "hey, wake up, Seamus and Neville have to get going and want to say goodbye," Ron knocked a few more times. He put his ear to the door and heard silence.  
  
"Is he up?" asked Seamus as he walked up.  
  
"Must be a heavy sleeper," said Neville from behind Seamus, "is it locked?"  
  
Ron went to turn the door knob with no luck. He looked curiously at the door. Suddenly, he realized what was going on. He took out his wand and pointed it at the lock, "_Alohamora_"  
  
The door swung open and the three men stuck their heads in. The room was empty. Ron felt his anger surge and turned quickly away. He ran down the stairs, "That slimy, little, no good..."  
  
"Breakfast anyone?" the three men turned to see Draco sitting at the dining table. There were six place settings around the table, "What's up Ron? Everything alright?"  
  
Ron scowled at Draco, "Where did you come from? You weren't here five minutes ago."  
  
"I was in the kitchen asking the house elves to make breakfast," Draco took a bite of his eggs, "Well, you guys gonna eat?"  
  
Neville and Seamus walked over and joined Draco at the table, "Looks good," said Neville as he grabbed a piece of toast. "Ron, what's the matter? You hungry or not."  
  
Ron looked from Draco to up the stairs and back down to Draco. His stomach growled as the smells of the food reached his nose. He shrugged his shoulders and joined the men at the table.  
  
--------  
  
"I smell breakfast," breathed Ginny as she pulled her jeans up.  
  
"Same here," Harry walked over to Ginny and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed at her neck, "Can we just stay in this room all day?"  
  
Ginny giggled as he tickled her earlobes with his tongue, "I wish I could. But don't you remember, we promised my mum the four of us would come by for dinner tonight?"  
  
Harry groaned, "You know, I love your mother like she was my own, but, do we have to tell her about us yet? I mean, she doesn't know, I know that for a fact. But I just don't know if I can handle eating dinner with hers and your father's eyes burning holes into me all night."  
  
Harry slumped onto the bed and looked up at Ginny, "Oh don't give me those puppy eyes. Besides I have no intentions of mentioning this to my parents just yet. Ron knows to keep his mouth shut, and Hermione certainly knows better."  
  
She moved and sat next to Harry. He wrapped his arms around her and she rested her head on his shoulder, "So this is what it feels like," sighed Harry.  
  
She looked up at him curiously, "this is what _what_ feels like?"  
  
He kissed her softly on the lips, "To be in love."  
  
---------  
  
A/N: So, I hope that was enough to quench some of your Harry/Ginny thirst. Gotta love the fluff! I know this is a short chapter, but I am really busy at work and wanted to get something to you guys today. Let me know what you all think! Much Love!! R&R 


	10. CHAPTER 10 Battle of Egos

A/N: Still not enough Harry/Ginny, huh? I am sorry if it doesn't quench enough thirst. I am trying. My main focus is the triangle with H/D/R if that wasn't obvious. But I try my damndest to give you what you want. So, enjoy chapter 10!  
  
Chapter 10: Battle of Egos  
  
"Hermione!" Ginny apparated from Malfoy Manor to her flat. She shouted through each room and could not find her roommate. Finally, she could hear water running in the bathroom. She was in the shower. Ginny knocked lightly on the door which was cracked open, "Herm, can I use the toilet?"  
  
"Sure, just don't flush," laughed Hermione.  
  
Ginny smiled, "I won't, you haven't ticked me off too much lately," she took her place on the toilet and spoke to Hermione with the shower curtain between them, "Last night was a blast wasn't it?"  
  
"MmHmmm,"  
  
"I hope we get to do that again sometime. The five of them are a riot together."  
  
"Uhuh."  
  
"Draco certainly looked handsome last night. He really is a great host, isn't he?"  
  
"MmmHmmm."  
  
Ginny twisted her face in frustration, "Herm, are you going to speak to me, or just respond with cavewoman like grunts?"  
  
Hermione laughed, "Sorry, I am bit focused on washing my hair at the moment, Gin."  
  
"You aren't going to say anything. You aren't going to tell me, your dearest friend and roommate what happened after everyone went to bed?"  
  
"I came back here and did some work, not to exciting Ginny."  
  
"I don't believe you. I think you had company last night."  
  
"Do you _really_? And what makes you come to that conclusion?"  
  
Ginny grinned, "Because of these."  
  
Hermione was soon tossling a pair of boxer shorts that Ginny had tossed over the shower rod, "Ginny these are mine. Really, you need to keep your sexual ideas between you and Harry."  
  
"_Arrghh_! You are impossible!" Ginny began to walk out of the bathroom and turned quickly with a malicious grin. She walked to the toilet and flushed. She walked out of the bathroom with a satisfied smile to the shrills and screams coming from the other side of the shower curtain.  
  
-------------  
  
Harry and Draco sat in front of a chess board and were enjoying a friendly game of wizard's chess, "Gotcha there, Potter!"  
  
The men watched the chess pieces destroy each other with much enthusiasm, "Yeah, good move mate!"  
  
"So you guys are having dinner with the Weasley's tonight, huh?" asked Draco  
  
Harry nodded, "Yes, I am a bit nervous though. We can't let on to Molly and Arthur that Ginny and I are together."  
  
Draco looked at him curiously, "Really? I would think they would be happy about it?"  
  
"Well, that is why we want to kind of ease them into the idea. It will be hard to keep my hands off Ginny for that long though. Especially if she is in the same room as me."  
  
"I know what you mean, mate."  
  
Now it was Harry's turn to be curious. Then, he got brave, "So, what is going on with you and Hermione?" he asked casually.  
  
Draco smiled a bit, "I don't know what you are talking about, Potter."  
  
Harry took this as a sign not to bring up the issue. Unfortunately, the wrong person entered the room at the moment, "I know what he is talking about."  
  
"Ron, care for a game," Harry asked quickly. He looked to Ron who was glaring down at Draco.  
  
"What's the problem, mate?" asked Draco.  
  
"You know very well what the problem is. You've been shagging Hermione."  
  
"_Have_ I?" Draco shrugged his shoulders and went back to the chess game.  
  
Ron quickly went for his wand, Draco followed suit. The two men were now standing wand to wand, "You are an ass, you know that Draco?"  
  
"I think you owe me an explanation Weasley. I don't see why it is any of your business anyways. You two aren't together. She has no feeling for you in that way. Why not let her be happy?"  
  
Ron stepped forward, "You don't know how she feels, so don't speak for her."  
  
"What are you going to do Weasley, hex me? You think that is going to impress Granger? Beating me up?  
  
Harry moved quickly between the two, "Stop it you two, you are acting like selfish teenagers," he turned to Ron, "Why couldn't you just ask him about this like a civilized human being?" Ron responded by lowering his wand.  
  
He nodded at Harry and looked to Draco, "Looks like we have ourselves a little competition," and at that he apparated.  
  
Harry turned to Draco who just laughed, "This is going to be interesting."  
  
Harry scowled at him, "You really think Hermione is going to be impressed with you two having a childish competition? Come on Draco. She won't stand for it. I know that, you know that as well as Ron."  
  
"What are we suppose to do Harry? We both obviously want to be with her. But to give my opinion, and I will try not to be too cocky here, but don't you think if she fancied Ron, she would have expressed it already? I certainly haven't seen any signs."  
  
Harry took in a deep breath, "that's the problem Draco. She treats him like a dear friend. And for years Ron has taken that the wrong way. I've seen it with my own eyes. When we were at Hogwart's, the hugs, the kisses on the cheek, a wink of the eye. Ron takes it all the wrong way because he wants her to feel what he does. I believe before we left for the States, something was growing between them. Then we left and it's apparent that Hermione grew up. She has her own idea of what she likes in a man. Unfortunately for Ron, she sees those qualities in you," Harry noticed Draco's interest in his last comment, "After years of friendship, I've learned to read Hermione pretty damn well."  
  
The men stood quietly. The tension between Ron and Draco was obvious. Draco hated fighting with Ron. They had developed such a great friendship while out of the country. He didn't want that ruined by a woman. But at the same time, Draco was falling deeper and deeper in love with Hermione, "Potter, this really sucks," Draco slumped into the chair and raised his hands to his face.  
  
Harry looked at Draco with sympathy. Two friends, fighting over the same woman. The classic story. He always knew who to root for in those stories. There was usually one of the men with dark, sinister intentions. But in this case, both men were his friends. Both men were good people. Granted, he knew one the longest and the best. But, he was almost positive Hermione didn't share the same feelings with Ron that he held for her. Harry sat in the chair across from Draco, "I think I need to speak to Hermione about this tonight. Away from Ron and everyone else. I just hope I can find the opportunity for it."  
  
Draco nodded, "Do me a favor Harry."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Just be sure to tell Hermione, my intentions are completely genuine. I..," he paused for a moment, "Don't tell her this but, Potter, I am falling in love with her."  
  
----------  
  
"Ginny, you about ready," asked Hermione as she peeked into her room, "Ginny! What are you wearing?"  
  
Ginny stood before Hermione in a rather revealing outfit. Mostly, the top which was cut low enough to extenuate her upper torso. Along with the shirt, she wore a rather sheer skirt that became rather transparent when she moved, "Do you like it?"  
  
"Ginny, your mother is going to disown you when she sees you in that."  
  
Ginny frowned, "But, I was just going to give Harry a little tease. I thought it would be fun."  
  
Hermione snorted, "Fun? Will it be fun giving your father a heart attack?"  
  
Ginny dropped in disappointment, "I suppose it is a bit much. But what if I keep the shirt on and put on a nice pair of jeans?"  
  
Hermione laughed, "Well, you will get some scolding either way, I suppose. Wear what you want. But hurry up, we need to leave in five minutes," as Hermione turned, she was startled by the figure behind her, "ARGGH! RON! You scared the hell out of me."  
  
Ron smiled at her. He walked closer to her. He raised his hand and grabbed the back of her neck, "Sorry," he whispered, and he brought her into a deep kiss.  
  
---------  
  
A/N: CLIFFHANGER!! What will happen? Will Hermione slap him senseless or jump him? We will see! New chapter coming soon. In the meantime, R&R!!! 


	11. Dinner at the Burrow: Part One

A/N: Alright, let me explain something. The reason I have this story under Harry/Ginny is because I honestly do not know who Hermione is going to choose. Hell, she may not end up with either one. Who knows with my wicked mind! So please don't yell at me if I don't have enough H/G action. I hope you all still enjoy the story! Now here is Chapter 11!  
  
Chapter 11: Dinner at the Burrow: Part One  
  
Ginny stood stunned for a moment taking in what was happening in front of her. Ron was kissing Hermione, but Hermione wasn't pushing him away. She was enjoying it. Ron must be a hell of a kisser, '_Eww_', she shook to attention. She cleared her throat loudly. Suddenly, Hermione pulled away. She looked at Ron, back at Ginny. Then, slowly she turned back to Ron who had a rather large grin on his face. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She felt a sudden surge of rage. In a flash, she slapped her right hand across Ron's face. She ran quickly to her room and slammed the door.  
  
Ron turned to his sister, "Why the bloody hell did she do that?" he asked as he rubbed his face.  
  
Ginny laughed, "Not sure, but I would put some ice on that, if it was as hard as it sounded, you may have a rather large handprint across your face. And we don't want mum fussing over you all night," Ginny patted a hand on her brother's shoulder. She was trying hard to contain her laughs. She moved past him and to Hermione's door. She turned back to Ron, "Go on to the Burrow, we will see you there," and at that she walked through the doorway.  
  
Ron stood staring at Hermione's door. He was about to walk in when Harry appeared from around the corner, "Hey mate, you ready? I am starving."  
  
"Yeah, um, Harry?"  
  
"What's up Ron? Why is your face all red?"  
  
"Hermione slapped me."  
  
Harry held back a laugh, "What? Why did she do that?"  
  
Ron shrugged his shoulders, "I guess I stunned her a bit with that kiss."  
  
Harry's eye's widened, "Kiss? You _kissed_ her?"  
  
"Yep, sure did. I think she liked it though."  
  
"She liked it? Huh, funny, guess Ginny doesn't like my kisses. I never got slapped after a good snog."  
  
Ron lowered his head, "Let's get to the Burrow, I am hungry."  
  
--------  
  
"Ginny! What the hell am I suppose to do? Why the hell did he do that?"  
  
Ginny sat on Hermione's bed watching her pace back and forth, "Well, you enjoyed it didn't you?"  
  
Hermione stopped quickly and glared at her, "Why the hell would you think that?"  
  
"You didn't pull away too quickly. You looked to be enjoying it."  
  
Hermione fell onto the bed, "Ginny, I did, I did like it. What the hell? What am I suppose to do? Malfoy and Ron, I mean, _Arggh_!" Hermione covered her face with a pillow.  
  
Ginny looked at her friend with deep sympathy, "I suppose you have a decision to make. In the meantime, can we get to the Burrow, I am close to eating my arm off."  
  
Hermione took in a deep breath, "Yes, let's get going. But if your brother so much as looks at me," Hermione sat up quickly, "Let's just go."  
  
The two girls stood from the bed. Ginny walked over to Hermione and took her into a large hug, "Hermione, this is going to be hard. Just know I am here for you and I will try to help you as much as I can. This is your decision though 'mione, you make this decision for you, alright." Hermione nodded and pulled away from Ginny. She now had tears in her eyes. Ginny gave her a sympathetic smile, "Go with your heart Hermione."  
  
Ginny stepped away from her and they both apparated.  
  
---------

Harry and Ron appeared in the Weasley's living room, one after the other.  
  
"Oh Ron, dear, there you are," Molly moved over to the boys and took them into a hug, "Do you know when the girls are coming?" she asked  
  
"Should be any minute, where's dad?" asked Ron.  
  
At this, Molly formed a large smile on her face, "I have a surprise for you, both of you. Go on in the back yard, he's out there," Molly spoke excitedly.  
  
Harry and Ron looked curiously at each other then proceeded to the back, "What do you suppose is going on," asked Harry.  
  
"Don't know mate-"the boys reached the back door, "Bloody Hell! George! Fred!" Ron's twin brothers turned to see their youngest brother.  
  
"Hey Ron! Hey Harry!"  
  
The four men said their greetings, "When did you two get back from Japan?" asked Harry.  
  
"Just this morning," said Fred, "Moody's sent back all the British Aurors out of the East. Feels we weren't needed out there anymore."  
  
"That's great, so you guys are back here for good then?" asked Ron.  
  
"Sure are," said Fred, "But I don't know about George here, he may want to get back to his _Japanese Flower_," Fred winked at them.  
  
George smacked Fred on the back of his head, "Quiet Fred, I have no Japanese Flower."  
  
"OH, I don't know if _Suki_ would like it if she knew you said that."  
  
"Suki? George, you found yourself a girl over there, congrats," said Harry  
  
"Quiet, I don't want mum to know just yet," whispered George. He smiled slowly, "but Suki is a real charmer. Smartest witch I've ever met, well next to Hermione anyway. I would love to go back and see her again."  
  
Before anyone had a chance to respond, a large squeal was heard and the men turned to the noise, it was Ginny followed quickly by Hermione, "FRED! GEORGE! Oh this is wonderful," Ginny ran and jumped into her brother's arms, "This is so wonderful."  
  
Hermione greeted the twins with hugs, "When did you get back?"  
  
"Just this morning," answered Ron.  
  
Hermione turned her head and glared at him, "I wasn't talking to _you_ Ron," and she turned back to George, "How is it over there? I heard it was just beautiful."  
  
"George wouldn't know about the scenery, he was 'inside' most of the time," quipped Fred.  
  
George glared at his brother, "Shut it Fred, before I stuff a fist up your- "  
  
"DINNER'S READY!"  
  
----------  
  
Molly looked up from her plate to see everyone enjoying their meals. She smiled, "I am so glad to have you all back, this is just wonderful!" she began to get a bit choked up.  
  
Everyone smiled at her, "Good to be home, mum," said Fred.  
  
"So, Fred, George, how is Japan? The ladies pretty over there?" asked Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Arthur!" shouted Molly.  
  
The table laughed, "The ladies are quite lovely, dad. Just ask George."  
  
George glared at Fred who had a large grin across his face.  
  
"What's he talking about George," asked Molly, "Did you meet a young lady?"  
  
George turned beet red, "Nothing mum, he doesn't know what he is talking about."  
  
Molly looked curiously at him, she opened her mouth but was cut off by Hermione, "So, Ginny, did you tell your mum and dad the good news?"  
  
Ginny's eyes widened, as did Harry's and Ron's. Molly looked at her only daughter with a smile, "What is it Ginny? Something with work?" she asked.  
  
"No, about you and Harry, Ginny," Harry choked on his food. Everyone else at the table was looking curiously at Ginny.  
  
"Hermione," she said quietly, "There is no good news, what are you-"  
  
"I knew it! It's a long time coming," George stood and went to Harry and patted him on the back, "Good for you mate, now you can officially be a Weasley brother!"  
  
The table was in complete silence, with the exception of Harry choking on his food. Ron hit Harry on the back, "Thanks, mate."  
  
"What is going on Ginny dear? Are you and Harry, a- _a couple_?" Molly asked quietly.  
  
Hermione quickly realized the mistake she had made, "Umm, uh," she looked around desperately, but it was too late, she had blown it, "Sorry Gin," she lowered her head shamefully.  
  
Ginny sat up, "It's alright Hermione. It's just quicker than we wanted anyone to know," she winked at Hermione and turned to her mother, "yes mum, dad, Harry and I are together. We realized shortly after he got back that out feelings for each other were too strong to ignore. We are in love."  
  
Everyone looked at the end of the table to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley waiting for the eruption.  
  
------  
  
A/N: hehe! Stay tuned for part deux!! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! R&R! Kisses!!


	12. Dinner at the Burrow: Part Deux

A/N: I just read chapter 11 and I really didn't like the ending of it, but oh well. I am just going to leave it as it is. Sorry it has taken so long to get this chapter out. With the holiday weekend and work being very busy, I haven't had the time. So, I hope it's worth the wait. Please enjoy!  
  
Chapter 12: Dinner at the Burrow: Part Deux  
  
Everyone's eyes were on the eldest Weasley's. Arthur had a proud looking glow to him. His mouth was slowly turning to a smile. Molly on the other hand, her bright red hair was no match for the color her face was turning. Everyone flinched as her mouth opened, "HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN! I EXPECTED BETTER RESPONSIBILITY THAN THIS FROM YOU TWO! AND RON, HOW COULD YOU JUST SIT THERE AND LET THIS HAPPEN!"  
  
"_MOLLY_!" shouted her husband, "Would you just sit down and calm yourself-"  
  
"I WILL NOT, THIS IS JUST PERPOUSTEROUS! GINNY, HOW CAN YOU SAY YOU ARE IN LOVE, HE HAS JUST BEEN BACK NEARLY A WEEK! THERE IS NO WAY-"  
  
Molly was cut off by Ginny, "MUM, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY WE CAN'T BE IN LOVE! YOU ARE JUST BEING STUPID!" Ginny had tears forming in her eyes and her voice lowered, "I thought you of all people would be happy for me. Harry is like a son to you. I- I just don't-"tears were falling from Ginny's eyes, "I don't want to look at you right now mum," at that, she turned and ran up the stairs.  
  
Molly shouted after her, "Ginny, come back-"  
  
Arthur put a hand on her shoulder, "Let her be Molly," he took in a deep breath and looked at the faces sitting around the table, "Why don't you all go outside. I need to speak with Molly. Hermione, if you can please,"  
  
Hermione nodded and stood, "I will go check on Ginny."  
  
"Thank you Hermione. And Harry?" at this everyone stopped their movements, "Don't you worry about a thing, alright?"  
  
Harry nodded and he, Ron and the twins walked to the back yard.  
  
Hermione walked up the stairs slowly listening for Ginny's cries. Finally, she heard sniffles coming from the room at the top of the stairs and tapped lightly, "Gin? Are you alright sweetheart?"  
  
She heard Ginny breathe in hard, "Yes, come on in."  
  
Hermione turned the handle slowly and slid into the room. Ginny was sitting on the edge of the bed. Her eyes were swollen and red, "Ginny, I am so sorry."  
  
Ginny shook her head, "It's not your fault Hermione, you didn't know. I should have told my mum sooner. I just can't believe she is acting this way," Ginny leaned forward and put her head in her hands, "Did she have to yell like that, it was _horrible_," Ginny began to cry again.  
  
Hermione moved over and sat next to Ginny. She wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "Ginny, just give her time to let it sink in. She loves Harry, she will realize how wonderful this is. It's just, it's got to be hard for her so see her only daughter fall in love. That means you will leave her for good soon."  
  
"But I've already moved out. I've got a wonderful job that pays well. How much more independence do I need?"  
  
"Don't you see Gin? You are Molly's only daughter. How long do you think she waited to have a girl? With all the boys that kept coming out, so to speak," Ginny chuckled, "She had _you_, and she formed a special bond with you. A smaller female 'her'," Ginny tutted at this, "Ginny, whether you like to admit it or not, you are your mother's daughter."  
  
Hermione stopped to let this sink in. Ginny sat silent as she wiped the remaining tears from her eyes. She rested her head on Hermione's shoulder, "Thank you Hermione. I am so glad I have you here. None of my brothers would be as good at giving advice."  
  
Hermione smiled and laid her cheek on Ginny's head, "You told me you are always here for me, as I am for you," A knocking at the door alerted them to Molly Weasley's presence. Hermione stood, "I better go help clean up," she took Ginny's hand into hers and squeezed it.  
  
Ginny looked up at her and smiled. Hermione made to the door and looked back to see Molly sitting next to her daughter and wrap an arm around her. Hermione smiled to herself and turned out, closing the door behind her.  
  
------- A/N: I hate when people put notes in the middle of a chapter, but I have to comment on this. I know that was incredibly sappy but those of you who are "your mothers daughters" know exactly what I meant by this. Sorry to interrupt, now on with the chapter  
  
--------  
  
Harry and Ron sat quietly in the Weasley's backyard. Ron broke the silence with a small whisper, "You alright Harry?"  
  
Harry nodded his head, "Yeah, just thinking. I can't believe your mum reacted that way. I mean, it's just strange. I thought she liked me."  
  
"She loves ya mate. Look, this is just a woman thing. They will work it out. No worries," Ron patted Harry on the back, "Besides, at least you don't have to compete for your woman with Draco Malfoy."  
  
Harry laughed, "You got me there, Ron."  
  
At that, Hermione walked outside, "Hey guys," she sat next to Harry and sighed.  
  
"Everything alright up there?" asked Ron.  
  
Hermione smiled, "Everything's going to be just fine," The two men sighed in relief, "they are talking right now."  
  
The trio sat in silence for a bit longer until Harry remembered he had to talk to Hermione, "Um, Hermione, can we talk, umm, about Ginny, I mean," he looked around nervously at Ron, "Just for a women's advice on something."  
  
Ron nodded and Harry and Hermione walked into the house, "Let's go into the living room," suggested Hermione.  
  
They sat down on a large sofa and Harry turned to her, "Herm, you do know what's going on right? With you and Ron and Draco?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, "Harry, I don't want to discuss this, really. Not now,"  
  
"But, you need to. Both of them really care for you Hermione, you should know this."  
  
Hermione was a bit stunned, "I know Ron does, but, did Malfoy tell you that?"  
  
"Yes, Hermione, earlier before I left the manor. I told him I planned to speak with you and he told me to tell you, his intentions were truly genuine."  
  
Hermione tried to hide her smile, "Yes, well, it's hard to say with him. It's strange Harry. Before that night we went out, I hated him. He was this worm that had wriggled his way into our lives. But by the end of the night, I- Well, I don't know what I was feeling. But it was a good feeling, I know that."  
  
"And Ron?"  
  
Hermione laughed, "Before this afternoon, I thought of Ron as a dear friend, then-"  
  
"Then he kissed you," said Harry.  
  
"How do you know about that?"  
  
"I saw him right after. You left a good mark on that cheek."  
  
"Harry, I didn't know he kissed that well, then, he had that smirk on his face. Almost like he expected me to just be jelly in his arms. That pissed me off and all I could do was slap him," she went to say more until they heard an eruption outside.  
  
"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT, NONE AT ALL! GET YOUR SLIMEY ARSE OUT OF HERE!"  
  
Hermione and Harry looked at each other, "Ron," said Harry.  
  
Hermione nodded, "and Malfoy," they stood and ran outside.  
  
---------  
  
A/N: Alright, I have just had major writer's block. But I don't want to keep you all waiting for my stupidity. I did the best I could with this so I hope you liked it. It's short, I know. Please review! 


	13. Men

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter out. Life has been pretty crazy lately. Please enjoy and I will try my hardest to get 14 out soon.  
  
Chapter 13: Men...  
  
Harry and Hermione ran to the backdoor. They looked into the backyard to see Draco and Ron in dueling positions, wand to wand.  
  
"You heard me Draco, get the hell out of here!" shouted Ron.  
  
"I am not leaving, I was invited," said Draco  
  
"Oh _really_, and who invited you?" said Ron with a smirk.  
  
"I did," everyone turned to see Arthur Weasley walking out past Harry and Hermione, "Now Ron, put your wand away. You too Draco."  
  
"Dad, why did you invite him?" asked Ron as he put his wand away slowly, "He is not a part of this family."  
  
"That's funny," said Arthur as he crossed his arms and took a steady stance in front of Ron, "Just a few weeks ago, you wrote to your mother and I, saying he was like a brother to you."  
  
Hermione noticed Draco try to hide his smile. She knew Ron felt that way about Draco and it was her that was tearing them apart, "Can I say something here," she said as she walked up to them, "I think I know what the problem is."  
  
Draco and Ron perked their chests up as she made her way over. Hermione rolled her eyes, "Would you two stop this. You two have made this some kind of competition. Well I refuse to be your trophy."  
  
Draco stepped forward, "Hermione, we know that. We are not trying to make you out to be some prize."  
  
"_Oh_, shove it Draco," Ron stepped in front of him, "You know very well, you are looking at this as a competition."  
  
"Oh really? I believe it was you that started this. She was perfectly happy spending time with me."  
  
"You mean _shagging_ you!" snarled Ron.  
  
They both pulled their wands in an instant, "You are truly pathetic Weasley, I should just curse you right now."  
  
"Not if I do it to you first, Malfoy!"  
  
"STOP IT!" Hermione shouted, "Would you look at the two of you? You are hardly acting like anything I would even consider," she glared and both of them, "I have to make a decision, do I? I have to decide which one of you I want?" the men nodded, "Well, here it is, here is my decision," Both men looked at her with anticipation, "I chose, neither of you!"  
  
She swung around quick and walked to the house. As she walked past Harry he saw the anger in her eyes. He knew they had pushed the wrong buttons, "Hermione-"  
  
She raised a hand up, "Tell Ginny I went home and I will see her later. Ron is not welcome. So either he go home with Malfoy, which I see unlikely, or he stay here. It's his choice."  
  
"Hermione, just let us talk to you," said Draco.  
  
She whipped around and glared at him, "Malfoy, I think its best you salvage whatever friendship you have with Ron. Because at this point, I want _NOTHING_ to do with either of you and I hate to see a friendship ruined over nothing," she whipped around and disapparated before their eyes.  
  
"Damn you Malfoy," mumbled Ron, "Look what you've done."  
  
Draco turned to respond but Harry got to it first, "Shove it Ron. Do you realize how stupid and immature the two of you were just acting?" the men stood quietly, both enamored by the ground. Harry huffed, "You have let this ruin a friendship the Aurors worked hard for. Over in America, we worked together to defeat Voldemort and we stuck together. We all formed a bond that no one could break," Harry stopped and shook his head in defeat, "but obviously, a woman is too much for that. It can all just go up in flames and be as if it never even happened. I suggest the two of you do as Hermione says and mend your friendship and _LET HER BE_. If she wants to forgive you two, let her do it on her own."  
  
"Harry," spoke a soft voice. They turned to see Ginny standing at the backdoor with Molly, "Sweety, let's get to bed, I am exhausted."  
  
Harry nodded and with out another glance at his two arguing friends walked to Ginny. Molly placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, "I'm sorry about earlier dear. I am truly happy for you two. I know you will treat my baby girl right," Harry nodded and hugged her.  
  
Ginny took his hand, "Ready?"  
  
Harry turned to Draco and Ron, "Think about what I just said," he turned back and Ginny guided him inside where they disapparated.  
  
----------  
  
"Knight to E-3!"  
  
"Damn you!"  
  
Draco and Ron sat and laughed as Ron's knight demolished Draco's pawn, "Face it Draco, you will never beat me at wizard's chess."  
  
"We'll see, Weasley, we'll see," said Draco.  
  
The two men had been playing for a few hours now and it was getting late. They didn't notice this though. They were just glad they weren't killing each other at this point. They left the Burrow in agreement to do as Hermione had said. Save their friendship. Not another word was said about the feud when they got to the Manor. They were on their sixth pint of butter beer and were truly feeling the affects. Hermione's name hadn't come up all night until...  
  
"Master Malfoy," squeaked a small voice, "you and Master Weasley have just received a letter."  
  
Draco and Ron looked down to see a shy house elf tugging with the envelope in her hands, "Thank you Miffy. Who is if from, Mister Potter?" Draco went to take the letter from the house elf, who shyly handed it to him.  
  
"No master, 'tis from Miss Hermione Granger."  
  
Draco looked over at Ron. Both shared a curious look, "Thank you Miffy," the small elf bowed and scurried off. Draco looked at the envelope.  
  
_ To: Mister's Draco Malfoy and Ronald Weasley  
The Dining Room Table  
Malfoy Manor  
_  
_From: Miss Hermione Granger_  
  
"Should we open it," said Ron in a scared voice.  
  
Draco sighed, "We can wait till morning I suppose. We don't need to read it straight away." Ron nodded, "That's true," he stretched his arms, "Well, let's get to bed."  
  
They stood and with the wave of his wand, Draco put out the lights in the room. They made for the stairs, both stopping at the foot of the steps. They turned around and looked at the letter sitting on the table.  
  
"You know neither of us will be able to sleep," said Draco. Ron nodded. "And both of us will end up sneaking down here to read the letter," Ron nodded again.  
  
They walked to the table, "Go ahead Draco, open it," said Ron.  
  
Draco grabbed the envelope and opened it. Ron stood over his should and both men read the letter;  
  
_Dear Ron and Malfoy,  
  
I was happy to hear from Mr. Weasley that the two of you decided to work things out back at the manor. I want nothing more than for the two of you to remain friends. I do not wish to come between what the two of you have built over the past three years. It is because of that, I have decided to take my superiors up on an offer I wish not to refuse. I will be going on a special assignment for six months. I can not tell you where this is, because knowing the two of you, you will follow me out there. Just know, this is the best thing for all of us. If you wish to communicate through letters, Ginny will be sure to get them to me.  
  
I am leaving in the morning from my flat. If you wish to say goodbye, I am leaving at ten o'clock. I hope I get to see you two before I leave.  
  
With all my love,  
  
Hermione  
  
_--------------  
  
A/N: Don't shoot me! Yes she is leaving, but she's coming back! And she will decide who she wants. Some letter will help her with this decision. I am mapping it all out in my silly little mind as we speak. So please R&R!! 


	14. Too Late

A/N: Here I am! Sorry I have taken so long to get to this. My boyfriend, well as of this weekend, my fiancée(dances around with glee) was down from New Jersey and I was a bit distracted.  
  
To reference one of my reviewers, I was not inspired by Full House to write that part. I was a HUGE fan of the show though. Loved it, loved it, loved it!  
  
Anyways, I am going to try my hardest to make this chapter longer. I apologize for how short they have been.  
  
Chapter 14: Too Late  
  
_Harry,  
  
I can't believe it! I am so happy for you two. And the way you did it is so romantic! Give Ginny a big hug and kiss for me and I promise I will be there for the wedding!  
  
I have received several letters from Ron since I have left. Tons, actually. I think he is a bit pissed I don't write as much, but I am so busy here. Please remind him of that next time you see him. Draco wrote me once, that's it. Guess he is too busy for me.  
  
Harry, please, I am going to tell you this in complete confidentiality, so please do not tell anyone. I can't seem to tell Ginny. But, Harry, I miss Draco so much. Yes I miss Ron, terribly, but I feel that I miss his friendship above anything else. He talks to me in his letters as if we are lovers torn apart by the evils of society. It's funny the way he words things. Some would take the words as romantic, but, it's Ron.  
  
I have thought long and hard on this Harry. I don't want to loose Ron's friendship. What do you think I should do? Would you tell him, or is it best coming from me? I don't want to do it in a letter. That is just so cowardly.  
  
Please, help me. Give me some advice! I would really appreciate it.  
  
Your Friend,  
  
Hermione  
_  
"What are you reading Harry?"  
  
Harry quickly shoved the parchment under the paperwork spread on the table. He looked up as Ginny reached him, "Just looking over some paperwork for Moody.  
  
Ginny looked at him curiously, "_Are_ you? I don't believe you," she said with one hand on her hip.  
  
Harry smiled up at her and winked, "Do you ever believe me," he reached around her middle and brought her to his lap. He kissed at her neck as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.  
  
"That's not fair Potter, you can't just wiggle your way out of something by snogging me."  
  
Harry continued and spoke in between kisses, "I....beg....to...differ..."  
  
Ginny giggled and allowed Harry to kiss along her neckline. Their mouths met each other and they kissed playfully.  
  
"_eeh..hem.._" Harry and Ginny jumped and turned to see the new arrival to the room, "Sorry to interrupt."  
  
Ginny flushed and stood from Harry's lap, "No Draco, not to worry," she adjusted her wrinkled up clothes, "Harry, I am going to go take a nap," she best down and kissed Harry on the forehead.  
  
She smiled at Draco and turned and went for the stairs. Harry called after her, "I will be up shortly love,"  
  
She turned around and winked at him. She turned back and made up the stairs.  
  
Harry turned to Draco and smiled, "What' s up? How are things?"  
  
Draco took in a deep breath, "I am leaving, mate."  
  
Harry looked curiously at him, "What do you mean, you're _leaving_? Where are you going?"  
  
"Austria, seems my mother is causing more trouble these days. They want me there to keep her in line. They seem to be having a hard time doing it," he shook his head, "And they call themselves professionals."  
  
"Well, when are you getting back?" asked Harry. Draco looked down nervously, "You are coming back, Draco?"  
  
"Don't think so mate, don't see much sense in it. I can't deal with this anymore, having to be around here."  
  
Harry walked over to Draco, "She comes back in a month, you've waited this long."  
  
Draco looked up at Harry and squinted, "She seems to have made up her mind already."  
  
Harry thought to the letter that he had just read and was confused. Did he know she chose him? No, then he wouldn't be leaving, "How do you know she has. Have you heard from her?"  
  
Draco took in another deep breath, "No mate. I haven't."  
  
Harry thought what to say without revealing what Hermione had told him, "Have you written her?"  
  
"I wrote her every week she was gone. I got one response back from my first, and in the past five months, nothing."  
  
"But she-"Harry was cut off by Draco lifting his hand.  
  
"Don't worry about it Potter. If she wants to see me, she can come see me in Austria. I don't expect her to, but she is welcome to do so."  
  
"Draco, I don't think-"Harry was cut off again.  
  
"I've made up my mind. I promise I will try my best to be here for the wedding."  
  
Harry gave up, "You better be, you're a groomsmen," he said with no humor seen on his face.  
  
Draco noticed his frustration, "I will see to it I am here," he stuck out his hand, "I will be in touch mate."  
  
Harry took his hand, "Sure thing, mate."  
  
"Please tell everyone goodbye for me," he noticed the frown on Harry's face, "I will be alright mate," he patted Harry's shoulder, "Who knows, maybe she will kick the bucket tomorrow and I will be back sooner."  
  
Harry tutted at this, "I doubt it, but stranger things have happened," said Harry.  
  
"Yeah, like Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy becoming best mates? Who saw that coming," laughed Draco.  
  
Harry laughed as well, "Take care mate."  
  
Draco nodded, turned and disappeared before Harry's eyes.  
  
Once he was gone Harry sighed hard, "Hermione is not going to be too happy about this."  
  
---------------  
  
"I can't believe he's gone. Just up and left."  
  
Harry watched as Ron shoveled a fork full of potatoes in his mouth. They were sitting at a table in the middle of The Leaky Cauldron, "He said they needed him with his mother. Guess she is getting to be too much to handle."  
  
Ron furrowed his brow, "It's been over five months. You would think that would've happened much sooner with that hag."  
  
Harry sat back, took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, "He seems to think it's for the best, I suppose."  
  
"Sucks mate, really does."  
  
Harry watched Ron devour the rest of the food on his plate. He frowned at Ron's reaction to Draco's leaving. He didn't seem to upset by it, "Ron, how much do you hear from Hermione?" he asked.  
  
Ron stopped quickly and looked up at Harry, "Not a lot."  
  
"She's pretty busy over there. So she can't write too much."  
  
Ron shrugged his shoulders, "I suppose. You gonna eat your biscuit?"  
  
Harry slid his plate towards Ron who grabbed the biscuit, "So, she comes back in a month. Seems like she just left yesterday."  
  
Ron nodded as he munched into the biscuit, "MMhmmm."  
  
Harry didn't like the attitude Ron was giving him, "What's up Ron? You are acting very strange."  
  
Ron smiled, "Just been a good day is all."  
  
Harry was about to inquire further but decided he was too tired to even care, "I better get back to the office," he stood from his chair "Moody and I are meeting in about ten minutes. You coming?"  
  
"I've gotta get something from Diagon Alley. I will see you later," Ron wiped his mouth and stood from his seat. The men threw money on the table and said their goodbyes.  
  
Harry watched Ron as he emerged out to Diagon Alley. He was a bit curious to what he was going for but quickly remembered his appointment with Moody.  
  
-------------  
  
"So, we are going to cut the assignment short due to the immense success we have had during our visit."  
  
Hermione sat as her supervisor announced her and the rest of the special team from St. Mungo's would be returning to London a month early. She tried her best to hide her excitement, but it was too hard.  
  
"Miss Granger, I can see from the smile on your face that you are glad to be leaving our new friends here in Venice?"  
  
Hermione blushed at being pointed out, "No-no sir, I just," she looked around nervously, "I am just glad I will be back with my friends. I miss them terribly."  
  
The man nodded and smirked, "I thought so, well, at this moment, you are all free to go. I expect to see you all Monday morning at St. Mungo's. Have a nice trip everyone."  
  
Hermione stood from her chair and ran out of the room. She was almost out the door when a familiar voice called out to her, "Senora Granger, why in such a hurry?"  
  
She smiled and turned, "Paulo, I get to go home! Isn't that great?"  
  
The young man approached her with a smirk, "Back to your prince?"  
  
Hermione tilted her head, "Back to my loved one's I miss terribly, Paulo," she brushed her hand over the man's forehead moving a strand of hair from in front of his eyes.  
  
"And Senora Wright, she is leaving too?" Paulo lowered his head.  
  
Hermione looked at his sympathetically, "I am afraid so, I can't loose her. She is my assistant after all."  
  
"I suppose I should go find her," he leaned over and kissed Hermione on her cheek, "Go to your Prince. He will be most happy to see you."  
  
Hermione smiled, "I hope so Paulo, I hope so," Hermione smiled and turned out the door.  
  
-----------  
  
She apparated into Malfoy Manor and looked around. She frowned to see there was no sign of Draco. She turned as she heard a squeak from behind her.  
  
"Miss Granger is looking for Master Malfoy?"  
  
Hermione smiled, "Yes Miffy. He is not here is he? Has he gone out," she asked with a smile.  
  
The frown on the elves face made her stomach turn, "He-he is not here. He has left. He is tending to Mistress Malfoy," said the elf nervously.  
  
"_Okay_, when is he coming back, tomorrow?" the elf shook her head, "next week? Next _month_?"  
  
The elf had tears forming in her eyes, "He tells us elves he is not coming back."  
  
Hermione suddenly felt her heart wrench and tears form in her eyes.  
  
-----------  
  
A/N: Man, poor Hermione! What happened to those letters? Hmmmmm.....Guess we will find out! Please read and R&R OH and again, sorry for the short chapter, I am about to leave work and wanted to get this out to you all. 


	15. Poor Hermione

A/N: I am so sad! I have hardly gotten any reviews for 14...tear...oh well. I guess I just need to make the next chapter even juicier, huh? I will just my best! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 15: Poor Hermione  
  
"HARRY POTTER! GET YOU SKINNY ARSE OUT HERE _NOW_!"  
  
Hermione apparated into her flat and headed straight for Ginny's room. She was about to knock when a disheveled Harry opened the door, "What the hell, Herm, what are you doing back already," he said as he let out a yawn.  
  
"THAT IS NOT IMPORTANT RIGHT NOW! WHY-"  
  
"_Shhh_," Harry pushed her out of the doorway, "Don't wake Ginny," he shut the door behind him, "Let's go talk in your room."  
  
"FUCK THAT!"  
  
Harry quickly placed a hand over her mouth, "Calm down Herm, in your room,"  
  
She loosened her muscles and nodded. He slowly moved his hand and followed her into her room. She entered and turned as Harry shut the door. She was about to open her mouth to shout again, but he raised his hand. With the other, he took out his wand and put a silencing charm around the room. "Harry, why the bloody hell did he leave?"  
  
"To take care of his mother, Herm," he took in a deep breath, "I was going to owl you in the morning, but I can see you have found out your own way. Why are you back so soon anyways?"  
  
Hermione collapsed onto her bed, "The superiors didn't feel we were needed anymore, looks like that is how Malfoy feels about me."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, "Your in love with him Mione, you can at least call him by his first name."  
  
She stood quickly, "I am not! You don't know that!"  
  
"Oh shove it Mione," her eyes widened, "I'm sorry, it's just, it's late and I am awfully tired. Can this wait for morning?"  
  
"Harry, I should have known. I didn't receive any letters after his first. I should have realized it."  
  
Harry folded his arms, "Yeah, that was funny to me. Right before he came here, I was reading your last letter, about, well you know. Then he comes in, says he feels you have already chosen on account you hadn't written back. Hermione, he said he wrote you every week since you left."  
  
"_WHAT_! That liar! I saw only one bloody letter! That is it!"  
  
Harry crunched up his nose in thought, "Something isn't right Hermione."  
  
"What? He is lying, it's that simple!" she shouted.  
  
He shook his head, "No, he is not. He wrote you Hermione, if he says he did, he did. I believe that. He truly feels that you have chosen Ron."  
  
-----------  
  
_Ron,  
  
I would like to congratulate you on winning the heart of such a wonderful woman. I am not sure how I thought I deserved her affections, but that is in the past. I wish you both the best of luck in your lives together. Please forgive me if I have offended our friendship in any way. I would truly like to think that we can put this behind us and remain friends. It looks as though I will be in Austria for quite sometime. I am currently making plans to make a permanent residence here. I will try my best to be at the wedding in December, but it doesn't look promising. I will be sure to notify Harry of the final result.  
  
Also, please tell Hermione to take care of herself and I hope to continue a friendship with her as well. Be good to her Ron.  
  
Your Friend,  
  
Draco_  
  
Ron read the letter with a satisfied smile on his face. But he soon felt guilt. He looked around the Weasley living room and stopped at the fireplace. He rose from his chair and moved to the flames. He whispered to himself, "I'm sorry, mate," and he threw the parchment into the fire. He watched as the paper slowly burned.  
  
"Ron, what are you doing up so late?" Ron turned to see his father at the foot of the stairs, "I see someone forgot to put the fire out."  
  
"I was just reading over some papers for work. I will take care of the fire," said Ron.  
  
Mr. Weasley nodded, "Everything alright, son?" "Fine dad, just tired. I will see you in the morning."  
  
Mr. Weasley smiled at his son and made up the stairs. He knew Ron was lying to him, but he wasn't about to pry.  
  
Ron returned to his chair and pulled out a blank parchment.  
  
_Hermione_  
  
Before he could finish writing he was startled by a voice coming from the fireplace, he looked up to see Hermione's head floating in the flames, "Ron, we need to talk. Can you get over to the flat?"  
  
Ron was a bit taken back, "Herm? Where are you?"  
  
"I'm at my flat, I will explain later. Get here now, please," and at that she disappeared.  
  
-----------  
  
Draco Malfoy lay awake in the rather uncomfortable bed he was using at the hospital. He would be looking for a flat the next morning and was offered the bed by one of the medi's. His thoughts were spinning around in his mind. He had given up on her. He was pissed at himself for this.  
  
"Sir," said a quiet voice, "Sir, are you awake?"  
  
Draco turned to his other side to see a small medi-nurse standing at the door, "Yes, what's the matter," he asked.  
  
"Your mother is asking for you sir. She insisted upon it."  
  
Draco sat up slowly from his bed. The nurse gasped slightly, and turned away. "I am wearing boxers miss, I am _not_ naked," he grabbed his shirt and pants from the chair beside him and slipped on his shoes.  
  
He followed the nurse quickly through the corridors. She stopped at a large white door and with a swipe of her wand, the door unlocked. Draco slipped in to see his mother sitting up in bed, "You wanted to see me, _Narcissa_?"  
  
She frowned, "That hurts dear," she mumbled.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and folded his arms, "You said yourself you have no son. Now what is the problem?"  
  
"Draco, I don't want you here."  
  
"Mother, the nurse just-"  
  
She raised her voice, "I don't want you hear, in Austria, you stupid arse."  
  
"Mother, I can't leave. They need me here to keep you calm."  
  
"That won't be necessary anymore, dear."  
  
"What are talking about," asked Draco with boredom.  
  
"I will not need looking after for much longer."  
  
"You aren't making any sense mother. Get to sleep."  
  
"Oh that is where you are wrong dear. You see, I noticed something when you arrived this morning. You were, sad."  
  
"_And_?"  
  
"You weren't just a normal sad, you had a certain...certain...hurt about you. Your heart has been broken, hasn't it dear?"  
  
Draco looked a bit astonished as his mother, "How..."  
  
"I am a mother. I have been a mother for twenty two years now. I notice things. It's motherly instinct," Draco huffed but she continued, "I hate you for killing my Lucius. I will never forgive you for turning your back on this family."  
  
"Mother, I don't-"  
  
"DON'T interrupt me, Draco. As I was saying you turned your back on this family. But no matter what I say, you are my son, my flesh and blood. It does hurt me to see you in anguish."  
  
"I will be fine mother," Draco was surprisingly beginning to feel himself tear up. He quickly pushed this away and stood up straight, "If that is all mother, I would like to try to get some sleep, as should you."  
  
Narcissa smiled at her only son, "You have become a good man Draco. In this light, you remind me much of your father when he was your age. Very handsome, very distinguished."  
  
"_Goodnight_ mother," Draco turned to leave but was called back.  
  
"Wait," she stood from the bed and went towards him, "please, can you give your batty mother a hug?" she opened her arms for him and he hesitated.  
  
"Fine," he allowed his mother to embrace him.  
  
Narcissa held her son for what seemed like forever. She did her best not to cry, but was unsuccessful. She quickly pulled away and Draco saw the tears in her eyes. She brushed a strand of hair from his eyes, "Goodnight, dear."  
  
------------  
  
Harry watched as Hermione paced back and forth in front of him, "Sit down, Herm. Calm down."  
  
Hermione stopped and looked at him, "Harry, I am about to break someone's heart. Can you _please_ let me collect my thoughts," she finished her sentence and returned to her pacing.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, "Whatever, Hermione. I am just curious about one thing."  
  
She continued to pace, "What?" she asked irritably.  
  
"Well, maybe you should just, you know. Go out with him. Just on one date, see how it goes."  
  
Hermione stopped and glared at him, "Don't do that Harry. Don't try to keep me from doing this. I have made up my mind."  
  
"But Herm," Harry stood and walked over to her, "You say you have chosen, but..." he struggled with his words.  
  
"But what Harry?" she asked. She lowered her eyes. She knew what he was going to say, but hoped otherwise.  
  
Harry took her hand in his, "He's gone, he left. Who knows if he's coming back?"  
  
She looked at him with sad eyes. She knew he was gone. But no one knew for how long. But should she wait for him? She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She suddenly had the feeling she had back at Malfoy Manor, the feeling that made her feel like she would never breathe again. She felt the tears forming in her eyes, "Harry, I just don't want to believe that he's not coming back, I just don't!" she cried.  
  
Harry's heart ached at seeing Hermione like this, "Hermione," he took her into a hug. He held her for a few minutes. She seemed to be glued to him.  
  
They heard a crack in the next room and Hermione pulled away from Harry, "That's Ron, _damn_," she wiped the tears away from her eyes, "Hey Ron," she choked.  
  
Harry turned to see Ron walking into the room, "Hey mate!"  
  
Ron looked from Harry to Hermione, "What's up? Are you alright, Mione? You look upset."  
  
She shook her head, "I-I'm fine Ron. I am sorry to get you over here so late."  
  
He smiled, "You are back early," he walked over and took her into a hug, "this is a nice surprise."  
  
She backed away from him and looked up at his face. He seemed to be glowing, "We- we finished earlier than planned. It's good to be back."  
  
"Well, you seemed kind of angry when you called me over. Are you sure nothing is wrong?"  
  
She looked over his shoulder to Harry. He gave her a concerned smile, "No Ron, nothing is wrong. I just, I was so awake when I got back. I wanted to see you is all."  
  
Ron formed a giant grin, "Really? I mean, great, I mean..."  
  
"But, I am pretty tired now," Ron's face fell, "But, Ron, let's go to dinner tomorrow. Catch up on things since I have been gone," Ron's smile returned.  
  
"Sounds great, 'Mione! I will be over about six, that alright?" he asked excitedly.  
  
Hermione nodded, "That's fine. Well, I am gonna get to bed," she took Ron into a hug, "Goodnight," she walked to Harry and gave him a hug.  
  
He whispered in her ear, "Everything will be alright, I promise."  
  
She pulled away and smiled wearily at him. She then proceeded to her room.  
  
Harry watched her as her door closed and turned back to Ron, "Dinner, that's good."  
  
Ron laughed, "Yeah, it is."  
  
"Looks like she made her choice mate, Congrats," Harry patted Ron on the back.  
  
"Thanks Harry. Guess she got fed up with not getting any letters from Draco. Well, I am exhausted. I will see you tomorrow," and at that Ron disapparated leaving Harry in a state of confusion.  
  
"How did he know about that?" he asked himself.  
  
------------  
  
A/N: Has Ron been a bad boy!! Hmmmm....guess we will have to find out. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review. I got like NO reviews on my last chapter but a few. Please let me know how I am doing! TGIF!! 


	16. Chapter 16 Missing Letters

A/N: Alright, so some of you are a bit mad with Ron. Well, we will see what exactly he has been doing with all of Draco's letters. Hope you enjoy it!  
  
------------  
  
Chapter 16: Missing Letters  
  
Hermione woke suddenly from her dreams. She looked around, not knowing where she was at first. It was strange being in her old bed, but she was glad to be back. She stretched her arms out and swung her legs over the bed. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes remembering the previous day's events. Draco was gone. She yelled at Harry. She cried on Harry's shoulder. She asked Ron on a date, "_Oh_," she whispered to herself. She was so upset about Draco, but why not give Ron a chance? The man she really wanted was gone. She didn't know if he would ever come back. Why should she spend the rest of her life waiting for something that may never come?  
  
She got dressed and made her way out to the kitchen. The aroma of fresh brewed tea filled her nostrils. She entered the kitchen to see Ginny and Harry cuddling on one of the kitchen chairs, "Good Morning," she said with a smile.  
  
Ginny looked over and shrieked, "Hermione!" she lept out of Harry's laup, causing him to form a slight look of pain. Ginny ran and embraced Hermione, "OH! I am so glad you are back! This is so wonderful!" Ginny pulled back and wrapped her arms around Hermione's waist, "You must tell me all about Italy. Is it absolutely gorgeous? I bet the men are as well, huh?" she winked at Hermione.  
  
She smiled back at Ginny. She didn't realize just how much she missed Ginny, "The men were very good looking. They were very generous, and romantic."  
  
"Romantic, huh," smiled Ginny, "Any of them try anything with you?"  
  
Hermione laughed, "Not really, Gin? So, how bout some tea?"  
  
Ginny gave her a puzzled look, "Hermione, don't you dare think you can avoid this subject. We will go to dinner tonight and discuss it."  
  
Hermione's eyes flickered over to Harry who shrugged his shoulders. He hadn't told her about Ron, "Well, Ginny, I kind of have dinner plans already."  
  
Ginny looked intrigued, "Really, already. You've just gotten back."  
  
"Yes well, when I got back here. Ron came over and well," Hermione felt the tears in her eyes, "I asked Ron to dinner. To catch up."  
  
Ginny took Hermione into a slow, comforting hug, "I am sorry he left Hermione. If only he had waited on more day. Well, it's not a problem really. At least Ron wrote to you while you were gone. I mean, you got, what, one letter from Draco?"  
  
Harry choked on his tea at Ginny saying this. The girls looked at him curiously, "You alright darling?" asked Ginny.  
  
Harry nodded, "Mm, yes, fine, sorry."  
  
Ginny turned back to Hermione, "We are here for you, no matter what you decide," she moved in to whisper, "I know you want Draco, but, Ron loves you and will do anything for you," she pulled back and smiled.  
  
Hermione smiled back, "Some tea? How bout some tea?" she squeezed Ginny's hand and turned to the kitchen.  
  
Ginny watched as she poured herself a cup. She looked over at Harry who gave her a look that told her not to take it any further. She lowered her head in defeat and returned to her spot on Harry's lap.  
  
----------  
  
That afternoon, Ron was pacing nervously in his room at The Burrow. He would be going to dinner with Hermione, but his conscience was getting the best of him. How could he do that to her? If he truly loved her, he would want her to be happy. But, he wanted so much to be with her. He did the right thing. They were destined for each other. Draco was just a speed bump on the way.  
  
He was wrestling with his thoughts when he heard a knock on the door, "Ron dear," came Mrs. Weasley's voice, "Harry is here to see you."  
  
"Harry? Let him in, mum," shouted Ron.  
  
The door creaked open and Harry walked in the room, "Hey Ron," said Harry in a monotone voice.  
  
Ron didn't like the serious tone. Something was up, "What's up, Harry. What's wrong?"  
  
Harry took in a deep breath, "Ron, I need to ask you something, and you need to be honest with me, alright?"  
  
Ron was confused, "Sure Harry, of course."

"Ron, do you know what happened to the letters that Draco wrote to Hermione when she was gone?"  
  
Ron's face gave him away, but tried to deny it, "No-no Harry. What- what do you mean?"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, "Ron, I have a feeling you do. Did you have those letters intercepted?"  
  
Ron fumbled around abit, "I-uh-I"  
  
"Ron don't be stupid, just tell me."  
  
Harry watched as Ron collapsed onto his bed in defeat, "Yes, Harry I did. I have all of them. Over in that cupboard," she pointed to a wooden case in the corner.  
  
"_Why_, Ron? Why would you do that to her?"

"I knew she would pick him, Harry. It was inevitable. I thought maybe, if she thought Draco didn't give two shits, she would give up and come running to me. Guess it worked, but, Harry, you have to believe me. I feel absolutely horrible about it. I saw the pain in her eyes last night Harry. I don't want to be the cause of that. I want her to be happy."  
  
Harry sat next to Ron on the bed, "Well, maybe you should tell her that, Ron. If you love her, you will. She deserves to know the truth."  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry, I just-"  
  
Harry cut him off, "Don't apologize to me, Ron. I believe you have a dinner companion you need to say that to."  
  
-------------  
  
"Mister Malfoy! Wake up, please!"  
  
Draco was jostled out of sleep by several medi-witches, "What? What is it?" he jumped out of bed.  
  
"Your mother sir, she..."  
  
"She what?" asked Draco frantically.  
  
"Follow me sir," said a medi-wizard.  
  
Draco threw his robe on and followed the man through the corridor towards his mother's room. They reached the door and the man stopped him before they entered, "this may be a bit difficult to see, brace yourself."  
  
At that point, he knew what he was about to see. He walked in, to see his mother lying on her bed. Eyes wide open, yet with a peaceful look. He walked over to her slowly. He brushed his hand along her face and closed her eyes.  
  
The med-wizard spoke quietly, "She was able to sneak a wand from one of the nurses. Mr. Malfoy, I will be sure, to sack her once I leave this room."  
  
Draco raised his hand, "There is no need. She did nothing wrong. This is what my mother wanted."  
  
The wizard nodded, "There was a letter sir," he moved forward and handed Draco a slip of parchment;  
  
_Dearest Draco,  
  
I am happy now. I am with Lucius. Don't be sad for me. I ask of you one thing. Be happy. Be truly happy. Mend your heart. Go for what you truly want. I am truly proud of the man you have become. Take care, my dear son.  
  
Your Mother,_

_ Narcissa  
_  
Draco read the letter once. He crumpled it up and stuffed it in his robe pocket. He turned to the med-wizard. "She will want to be buried next to her husband in England. If you can have your staff take her to the mortuary, I will take care of the rest of the arrangements."  
  
The wizard nodded to Draco. Draco turned to his mother, "Goodbye mother," He turned back and walked out of the room. Once he was out of everyone's sight, Draco let a single tear fall from his eye.  
  
----------  
  
A/N: yes that was short, but I didn't have much time. I wanted to get something out to you guys. This will be ending soon. Be ready for it. Please read and review!


	17. Chapter 17 Lost and Found

A/N: Quite a lot of reviews on that last chapter. Guess I need to make them juicier, huh? Well, I hope I don't disappoint you all.  
  
First, I am going to be honest. I am not really happy with how this story has come out. But, luckily, most of you have enjoyed it. I guess I am just partial to my first story **_Back at Hogwarts_**. Maybe cause it was my first fic, who knows. I am thinking of making a sequel to the sequel of that story. If you haven't read _**Back at Hogwarts**_ and _**Honeymoon in Paris**_, try to if you have time. BaH is pretty long. If you have read them, let me know if you want me to add on to that storyline.  
  
So, enough blabbing. Here is chapter 17!!  
  
Chapter 17: Lost and Found  
  
Hermione looked at her reflection, wondering how dinner with Ron was going to go. If she knew better, Ron would be all over her. She had been trying to tell herself to be open-minded about the whole thing. But, it was hard when Draco's face kept coming into her mind.  
  
"You look beautiful."  
  
Hermione turned to see Ginny standing at the door, "Thanks," she turned back to her reflection, "you don't think it's too much, do you?" she asked as she began adjusting her skirt.  
  
Ginny moved over to her, "Not at all. A girl needs to dress up every now and again. It keeps us sane."  
  
Hermione turned back to Ginny, "Gin, I hope I didn't give Ron any false hopes. I mean, I want to give this a try, but, it will be hard considering," she hesitated, "considering..."  
  
"Considering you are in love with someone else?" asked Ginny who tilted her head with a small smile on her lips.  
  
Hermione laughed, "You and Harry know me too well."  
  
Ginny took her into her arms, "It's our job as your best friends to know _every_ little thing about you sweetheart."  
  
Hermione rested her head on Ginny's shoulders, "Ginny, I miss him so much. I just, if I could only see him. Just one more time."  
  
Ginny brushed Hermione's hair with her hand, "I know, and I believe you will some day," she pulled away and took Hermione's face in her hands, "But I learned along time ago, not to make assumptions, it just leads to disappointment most of the time. Just enjoy yourself tonight, and try to keep him out of your mind," Hermione rolled her eyes, "at least most of the night," finished Ginny.  
  
Ginny kissed Hermione on her forehead. They heard a loud pop from the other room, "That would be your brother," sighed Hermione.  
  
"I will go keep him occupied for a few more minutes," at that Ginny winked at Hermione and turned out of the room.  
  
She turned back to her reflection in the mirror, "It's now or never," she took in a deep breath and made her way out to the living room.  
  
-------  
  
"I'm sorry about your loss Draco. My deepest condolences."  
  
"Thank you Moody," Draco was sitting in a chair facing Moody whose head was floating around in the fireplace in front of him, "I would like to inform you that I will be returning to England tomorrow. I plan on having the funeral two days from today. If you can inform Potter for me."  
  
"Consider it done. I am glad you will be returning. You haven't been gone long, but I feel your department would have gone to hell without you."  
  
Draco knew this wasn't true but appreciated the compliment Moody was giving him, "Thank you sir. Well, I need to finish up with the final arrangements. I will see you tomorrow Mad-eye."  
  
"Until tomorrow," and at that Moody's head disappeared from the fireplace.  
  
Draco sat back in the chair. He closed his eyes and smiled. He was going back. Sooner of course then he planned. Then a frown returned to his face. Hermione was still coming back in a month and he would have to see her with Weasley. He shuddered at thought, "Damn him."  
  
"_Pardon_, sir?"  
  
Draco turned to see the head medi standing at the door.  
  
"Oh, nothing, just thinking out loud. Are all the arrangements made?" asked Draco.  
  
"Yes sir, we are ready to send her."  
  
Draco stood and followed the medi-wizard down the hall continuing to play with his thoughts.  
  
----------  
  
"This roast duck looks pretty good," said Ron as he pointed to the menu, "Comes with roasted potatoes and your choice of veggie."  
  
Hermione nodded her head, "Sounds good."  
  
Ron frowned at Hermione's distant behavior, "You alright 'Mione? You seem distracted."  
  
"Sorry, I am fine."  
  
Ron knew she was lying. He looked back down at his menu, but wasn't reading. He knew what, or who she was thinking about, and it wasn't him, "Hermione, I-"  
  
"You two about ready to order?"  
  
The waitress had appeared at the table with a quill and pad ready for writing.  
  
"Um, yeah, I will have the garlic chicken with a side of asparagus and potato soup."  
  
"And for you sir?"  
  
"Um, I will have the roasted duck with roasted potato and carrots."  
  
Hermione and Ron handed the waitress their menus, "Were you going to say something Ron?"  
  
"Huh, um, what?"  
  
Hermione smiled, "Before the waitress came over."  
  
Ron fidgeted with his napkin, "Oh, yeah..." he looked her in the eyes, "You seem like you are upset Hermione. Like your mind isn't really here. Are you sure nothing is the matter."  
  
She took in a deep breath, "Ron, I think you know what is wrong," he lowered his head, "Look, Ron, I love you so much, you are one of my dearest friends. And I really want to give this a chance. It's just that, I can't seem to..." she paused, "Malfoy and I really had something, or I thought. I found myself falling in love with him Ron," she noticed the frown form on his face. She placed a hand on his, "Ron, I got one letter from him the whole time I was gone. You wrote to me everyday. It's obvious to see who cares more," she smiled sweetly at him.  
  
He took in a deep breath, "You are going to hate me, 'Mione."  
  
"What? I would _never_, _could_ never hate you Ron."  
  
"Even if I did something worthy of it?"  
  
"What are you getting at Ron?"  
  
Ron reached into his jacket pocket and pulled a pile of parchment, "These belong to you. But before you look at them, just know I regret it from the bottom of my heart. I was being a stupid, jealous git."  
  
"What is it Ron?"  
  
He handed her the pile. She took it cautiously, giving Ron a puzzled look. She took one of the folded parchments and opened it. As she read the first line she let out a gasp.  
  
_Dear Hermione,  
  
I truly miss you as well. I hope the next six months go by much faster. I miss your smile, your laugh, your nagging, everything.  
_  
She stopped reading, "Ron, are these what I think they are?" she asked with tears in her eyes.  
  
He nodded. Hermione opened another parchment.  
  
_Dearest Hermione,  
  
I haven't heard from you, but I wanted to write to make sure all is well. I still miss you terribly. I hope soon you will let me come see you.  
_  
Hermione felt the tears falling down her face, "Ron, did you have his letters intercepted," she choked.  
  
"I did, but Hermione-" she raised her hand up.  
  
"Don't Ron, don't try to apologize. How could you? There is no good explanation for this. All this time, I thought he didn't give a shit about me. You made me believe that...that..." she couldn't speak anymore. She quickly reached into her purse and through money on the table, "I am leaving."  
  
She grabbed the pile of parchments and without another word she disapparated.  
  
Ron put his face in his hands, "What have I _done_?"  
  
----------  
  
A/N: **YES**, I know how short that was, but, sorry, life sucks. I am feeling pretty icky and am leaving work early. I might be able to get another chapter out before the weekend. But I can't make any promises. R&R please. 


	18. Chapter 18 Draco Returns

A/N: Wahoo!! Lots of positive stuff on that last chappie!  
  
Happy Birthday to a faithful reviewer, Fan-of-HP, hope it was a good one! And a special birthday shout out to Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom for the 31st!  
  
Alright, enough of that...Let's get into some more romance and angst!!  
  
Chapter 18: Draco Returns  
  
Hermione appeared in her flat and stormed straight to her room. She hadn't bothered to notice the couple on the couch that were entwined in a rather particular position.  
  
"_Herm_-"  
  
Harry fell quickly to the floor as Ginny pushed him off her, "Oh, sorry Harry," she ran quickly to Hermione's room as she slammed it right as Ginny approached. She stopped quickly to avoid a rather bloody nose. She knocked hard on the door, "Hermione, what's up? Why are you back already? What did Ron do? What did he say?" she continued to knock.  
  
"Gin, let her be," said Harry as he came up behind her.  
  
Ginny turned and looked at him curiously, "_What_ is going on Harry?"  
  
Harry walked over to her and grabbed her by the shoulders, "Ginny, this is between the two, no, the three of them."  
  
Ginny's eyes widened, "The _THREE_ of them? You mean Draco as well?"  
  
Harry took in a deep breath, "Look, if what happened at dinner is what I think happened, Hermione has the right to some privacy right now. She will talk to you about it when she is ready, alright?"  
  
Ginny put her hands on her hips, "Harry Potter, you tell me what is going on _right_ _now_, or you will not see my under garments for a very, _very_ long time."  
  
He smirked a little and lowered his voice, "Ron had Draco's letter intercepted," he was trying hard to avoid any eye contact.  
  
Harry flinched waiting for the eruption. He opened his eyes slowly and saw Ginny staring at him, mouth open wide, no sound coming out.  
  
"Gin? Are you going to-"  
  
"That little piece of dragon dung!" shouted Ginny, "That man has got some _nerve_!"  
  
"Ginny, where are you going?" Harry watched as Ginny stalked past him, "Please don't do anything stupid."  
  
She stopped suddenly and turned to him, "Nothing stupid? Harry, I think my brother has done enough damage here for me to do something stupid."  
  
At that, she disapparated. Harry stood staring at the spot Ginny was just at. He shook his head slowly, "If I could be a fly on the wall in that house."  
  
-----------  
  
_Dearest Hermione,  
  
Life is pretty boring here in England without you. I haven't seen too much of Potter. Him and Ginny are taking full advantage of the Hermione-free flat. I had lunch with him the other day. He really is in love. I was a bit jealous. I truly wish you were here so I could take you out and spoil you. I want to treat you like the princess that you are. I miss kissing you. I always enjoyed that part the most. Hermione, please, respond back. I know you must be busy, but I haven't heard from you for months. Please, I am beginning to think maybe you have made a decision. But, I am not giving up on you. Just know that.  
  
Love, Draco  
_  
Hermione's silent tears were falling faster down her face. She could hear Ginny shouting, about what, she didn't know, she didn't care. All she cared about was reading these letters. Suddenly, she felt an overwhelming desire to apparated to Austria. But right as she grabbed the letters and stood to apparate, she changed her mind. She appeared in the dark corridor and shouted out, "Miffy? Are you here?"  
  
A small shuffling came from the kitchen door, "Miss Granger! I is so happy to see you! Can Miffy get you anything? Anything at all?"  
  
Hermione smiled at the small house elf, "Yes, Miffy, if you could please bring some tea to Draco's bedroom."  
  
The elf smiled big, "Did Miss find Master Malfoy? Is he to be coming home?"  
  
Hermione crouched down to eye level with the elf, "No Miffy, I am sorry, I haven't. I just love it here so much and need some comforting."  
  
The elf wiped the tears from her large eyes, "Miffy sure is hoping he will come home soon."  
  
Hermione smiled, "I am too, Miffy."  
  
------------  
  
"Ronald Weasley! Where are you!" Ginny appeared in the Weasley living room shouting out for her brother, "RON!!" she went to make up the stairs when she heard her mother's voice from behind her.  
  
"Ginny! What is all this noise about?"  
  
"Mum, where is Ron? I need to hurt him," said Ginny as she made up the stairs.  
  
"What? Hurt him, whatever for?" asked Molly.  
  
Ginny stopped and turned to her mother, "Because he is a selfish prat that only cares about himself, that is why."  
  
Molly stood her ground and placed her hands on her hips, "Well, since you put it that way, I am still not going to tell you."  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes, "Mum, if you knew what I knew right now, you would be helping me."  
  
"_Try_ me," said her mother.  
  
"Well," started Ginny, "Let's just say, he had a big hand in breaking Hermione's heart."  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"Such as having Draco's letters to her intercepted."  
  
A loud silence followed. Ginny watched her mother, whose mind seemed to be fully retaining the information her daughter had just informed her of.  
  
"RONALD WEASLEY! Get down here right now!!" Molly stormed passed Ginny who had a rather satisfied smile on her face  
  
---------  
  
Hermione laid on Draco's bed reading the pile of letters over and over to herself. Her heart wrenched with each word. He truly loved her, as she loved him. Because of Ron, they are apart. She reached over and took a sip of her tea. She looked around the room which was dimly lit by a few candles. Her eyes were getting heavy and her body was tired. She was emotionally drained and couldn't possibly move from her comfortable spot. She placed the tea cup back on the night table and with the wave of her wand, the candles distinguished. Not a moment later she was asleep.  
  
--------  
  
Draco appeared at Malfoy Manor around midnight. He looked around and smiled. He was glad to be home, "Miffy? Are you there?"  
  
A small shuffle alerted him to movement in the hallway, "Master Draco?" the small elf peered around the corner. Tears quickly came apparent in the elf's eyes, "Oh!! Sir, sir! You are home!"  
  
Draco walked to the elf who seemed to collapse in happiness, "Yes, Winky, I have returned. I hate to inform you of bad news, but Mistress Malfoy has passed on. I saw no need to stay in Austria."  
  
Miffy wailed in happiness, "I is so happy about that sir, Um, I mean, not about Mistress but-"  
  
Draco raised his hand, "No need to apologize. I am tired. I am going to retreat to bed. I will see you in the morning."  
  
The elf bowed with a large smile on her face and Draco made toward the stairs.  
  
"Oh, Master Draco, do try not to wake her," squeaked the elf.  
  
Draco looked at her with a puzzled face, "Wake _her_? Who's _her_?"  
  
"Why Miss Granger of course, she is asleep in your chambers as we speak."  
  
----------  
  
A/N: Hehe...you all hate me right now, huh? That was a fun way to end that! Hope you like it, and sorry if it's short. Please R&R!!!! 


	19. Chapter 19 Miss You

A/N: Hello darlins! This next chapter is going to be filled with fluff, fluff and more fluff. And maybe some well deserved butt-kicking of a certina red-head! Hehe, Enjoy!!  
  
Chapter 19: Miss You  
  
Draco's eyes went from the elf to the top of the stairs and back down at the elf, "Hermione is _here_? Asleep in bed, _my bed_?"  
  
The elf nodded the smile still wide on her face.  
  
"Well, when did she get here?"  
  
"This evening sir, said she felt comforted here," said the elf still smiling.  
  
Draco smirked at the elf, "Thank you, Miffy. That is all, goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight, and welcome home," at that the bowed and retreated towards the kitchens.  
  
Draco hesitated for a moment before slowly climbing the stair. Thoughts were flooding his head. _'She's back a month early. She is here. She is not with Weasley. She's asleep in my bed. She's comforted, by my home.'  
_  
Before he realized it, he had made his way to his bedroom doors. He placed a hand on the handle and took in a deep breath. As he exhaled, a small whisper escaped his lips, "_Hermione_."  
  
He turned the handle slowly, being sure not to make any sound. He pushed the door open and looked in the dark room. He couldn't see much except for the small amount of light being provided by the moon. He walked towards the bed and as he got closer, he noticed the moonlight shining on Hermione's face. He smiled at the sight of her.  
  
He went to brush a strand of hair back but stopped when he noticed a pile of parchments on the night table. At closer inspection, he noticed his own handwriting. He picked up the open paper and read. He then noticed the tear stains that were stained into it. Why is she reading these? Confusion set in as he heard Hermione stir.  
  
He placed the parchment down on the table. Draco sat in the chair next to the bed. He leaned his elbows on his knees and took his face into his hands. 'What is going on?' he asked himself.  
  
"Dr-Draco? Is that you?" she muttered.  
  
'_Draco_,' he thought to himself, 'did she just say _Draco_?' he looked up to meet eyes with her, "Yeah, it's me," he whispered.  
  
She sat up slowly, her eyes not leaving his, "You're back," he nodded. She smiled wearily at him, "I thought you were never coming back."  
  
"Well, I am here," he said with a bit of irritation, "Why are you here," he asked.  
  
She frowned, "I never got your letters Draco."  
  
"Really, then what are those," he asked as he looked over at the pile of parchments.  
  
"Draco, I just got them, _all_ of them, tonight," she pleaded, "I never received them in Italy."  
  
Draco smirked, "You were in Italy, huh?"  
  
She giggled, "Yeah, we finished early, that is why I am back. Why are you back, Draco? Did something happen?"  
  
"First, explain to me why you didn't get these letters until now? I am having a hard time believing that."  
  
"You will when I tell you why?"  
  
"Well, _why then_?"  
  
Hermione scowled at him, "Don't give me attitude, _Malfoy_."  
  
"Hmm, I think I like Draco better."  
  
She tried to hide her smile, "Are you going to let me explain?"  
  
"Go for it," he said as he leaned back in his chair and folded his arms.  
  
Hermione swung her legs over the side of the bed. Draco then noticed she was wearing one of his old shirts. Her voice cracked as she spoke, "I hadn't heard from you for five months. I never saw any letters after your first-"  
  
"I wrote you every-"  
  
"Let me talk. I returned the day you left for Austria. I took that as a sign, you didn't want me. So, I asked Ron to have dinner," Draco huffed, "at dinner, he was acting strange, guilty almost. Then he pulled these out," she gestured to the letters, "Draco, Ron had your letters intercepted."  
  
Draco felt his stomach knot. He felt sick then, anger, "That damn, piece of..._Arggh_!" Draco stood quickly and began pacing the room, "Where is he now, I am going to _kill_ him!"  
  
Hermione stood and took Draco's hand and he stopped, "Draco, please, we are together again, I don't need you sent off to Azkaban."  
  
He looked down at her and grabbed her other hand, "So, you choose me?"  
  
Hermione smiled, "Draco, I never really had to choose, it's always been you. I just- I just wish I would have realized that before I left and made a mess of everything," she wrapped her arms around him, "I am so sorry, Draco," she felt tears fall from her eyes.  
  
He heard her sniffle and brought her face to his, "Hermione, please, don't cry. From the looks of those letters, you have done enough of that already" he wiped the tears away with his thumbs, "I missed you so much," and he slowly touched his lips to hers.  
  
------------  
  
"Stop all that yelling will ya!" Ron swung his door open to see two very angry Weasley woman staring at him, "Where's the fire?"  
  
And in a swift action, Ginny swung her right fist which landed on Ron's right cheek. He fell backwards and sat with his hands to his face.  
  
"GINERVA WEASLEY!" shouted Molly, "there was no need for that!" she bent down and helped Ron to his feet and moved him to the bed.  
  
"Mum, there was plenty of need for that," said Ginny as she held her hand in pain from the contact.  
  
Molly was fussing over Ron who shooed her away, "Don't mum, I deserved it."  
  
"Yes, you did dear, but I think that the right to hit you should have been left up to Hermione or Draco," she scowled at Ginny and walked out of the room.  
  
"So, Harry told you then," said Ron.  
  
Ginny glared at her brother, "Yes, I see it's pretty obvious. How could you do that Ron? How could you do that to Hermione?"  
  
Ron hung his head, "Don't think I have been asking myself the same thing, Gin," he took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, "I just saw the way she looked at him, you know? For so long I wanted her to look at me like that. Before Harry and I left, I really thought that I would come back and she would say how much she loved me and missed me. Kinda like what happened with you and Harry," he looked up at Ginny who had a bit of guilt to her face, "But, I realize now, I was being a selfish arse. I may have lost two really good friends because I wanted something I knew I couldn't have."  
  
Ginny sat next to Ron and put a hand on his shoulder, "Ron, you know I love you, but you can be a _real_ idiot sometimes," he smiled weakly up at her, "Now let's go get something to put on your face, it's beginning to swell."  
  
------------  
  
A/N: Yes, it short, sorry, you all will just have to get over it! = )  
  
I wish I could write longer chapters, but since I am being a bad girl and doing these at work, I like to get something to you guys as soon as I can.  
  
I hope you liked all the fluff. I really enjoyed the punch personally!  
  
Please R&R!!!!!


	20. Chapter 20 Forgive and Forget

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this took awhile to get out. I've been pretty busy at work!!

Hope you enjoy this chappie! I had a lot of fun writing it. Ideas have been flowing like crazy!

Chapter 20: Forgive and Forget

Draco slowly opened his eyes to the sunlight filling his room. He closed his eyes again and smiled. He quickly remembered the night before and hoped it hadn't all just been one amazing dream. But this doubt diminished as he felt a warm body snuggle up beside him. He turned his head to see Hermione fast asleep next to him, her eyelids jumping around as she dreamed.

After watching her sleep for a few minutes, Draco slipped his naked body out of the bed and grabbed his bathrobe. He looked back at the sleeping form in his bed, then headed for the shower.

Hermione stirred and opened her eyes. She felt for Draco's body but only found the spot empty. She sat up quickly, fearing that he never came at all. It was all just a fantastic dream. She frowned at this thought and collapsed back to the bed. She took in a deep breath and his sent through her nose. _'Maybe it's just from before, but, it's still fresh'_ she thought to herself_._ She felt tears come to her eyes, thinking that it was all in her imagination. _Draco had never arrived in the middle of the night. They hadn't reunited after all. They hadn't made love until three in the morning._

"Good morning," Hermione jumped up to see Draco at the open bathroom door, steam bellowing out, "Just took a quick shower. What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

She smiled and wiped a tear from her face, "I-I thought maybe it was all just some unbelievable dream. I thought I had woken up to you still gone," she whimpered.

He smiled sympathetically at her and walked over to the bed. He sat on the edge and she quickly wrapped her arms around him, "It was all real, I promise. I had the same thought to for a quick moment. Then, I felt you next to me and knew that is was all real."

Hermione stifled a laugh. "What's so funny?" he asked.

Hermione was laughing aloud now, "We sound like a cheesy romance novel," she laughed.

He laughed and kissed the top her head, "We sure the hell do. How bout some breakfast?"

"Definitely!"she smiled, _"Oh!"_ she jumped up quickly out of bed. Then realizing she was naked, blushed furiously and jumped back under the sheets, "I-Ginny, Harry, they must be going crazy. I need to let them know I am alright."

-----------

Harry, Ginny and Ron were sitting around Hermione and Ginny's kitchen table eating eggs and bacon. Not much was being said. Finally, Ginny spoke up, "I should go check on Hermione. She hates sleeping too late."

The men nodded in agreement as she rose for the table. Ginny reached Hermione's door and knocked, "Herm, are you awake," after no response she knocked again, "_Hermione_, it's almost ten."

She slowly turned the door handle and looked inside, "Oh!" She ran quickly back to the kitchen, "Hermione isn't in her room?"

The men shared nervous looks, "Where could she have gone?" asked Harry.

Ron shrugged, "As far away from me as possible, I would guess."

"This isn't good. I have no clue," Ginny stopped quickly, "Did you hear that?"

The trio followed the noise and saw Hermione's smiling face floating in the fireplace, "Good Morning!"

"Hermione! Where _are_ you?" asked Harry.

"I am at Draco's" smiled Hermione.

Harry, Ginny and Ron looked at each other curiously, "Why-"

"I will explain later. We will be by shortly, we are just going to eat some breakfast."

"We?" said Ginny slowly, "Whose _we_?"

"Draco of course. I better go, love you!"

Before anyone had a chance to say another word, Hermione disappeared.

"What was that all about?" asked Ron.

"Well," said Harry with a stretch of the arms, "Either she has gone completely batty, or Draco is back from Austria."

------------

Two hours later, Hermione and Draco apparated into Hermione's bedroom.

Draco went to go out the door but Hermione grabbed his arm, "Wait, what about Ron?"

Draco smiled, "Well, I am going to walk straight up to him, punch him in the gut and say all is forgiven," he sneered.

Hermione looked at him coldly, "No, besides, I think I deserve that right," Hermione shook her head, "No, no one will be punching anyone."

"How about hexing?" asked Draco with a smirk.

"NO!"

"Just joking, love," he wrapped his arms around her, "What do you say about some afternoon delight before we announce our arrival," he began to kiss at her neck, "You are damn sexy when you are angry."

She let him do so before pushing him back, "As wonderful as that sounds, we need to go now."

Draco groaned and allowed Hermione to pass to the door. She turned quickly and grabbed him by his collar. She kissed his lips, "Ron has been my best friend for more than ten years and he is also a dear friend of yours. What he did was stupid and childish, but I don't plan on ending our friendship over this. I don't think you should either."

Draco wrapped his arms around her waist, "I didn't plan on it. I just like seeing him sweat a bit is all."

Hermione darted a nasty look at Draco and then smiled, "Yeah, me too," she kissed his lips once more and turned out the door, Draco behind her, his left hand in her right.

They entered the living room to see Harry and Ron in the middle of a very heated game of wizard's chess, "You are trapped Weasley. I got you- _Damn it_!" shouted Harry.

"Mind if I play the winner," said Draco as he entered into the room next to Hermione.

Ginny who had been watching the game with complete boredom shrieked and ran to Hermione. She took her into a large hug, "Herm, I missed you so much!"

"I saw you less than twenty four hours ago Gin," laughed Hermione.

"I know, but you can only take so much testosterone," she let go and looked to Draco, "Glad to see you came back," she took him into a hug, "Good to see her smiling again," she whispered in his ear.

Harry rose and hugged Hermione. He didn't say a word to her, but his smile told her he was glad she was alright. He shook Draco's hand, "Good to have you back."

"Good to be back," said Draco. He looked to Hermione and over at Ron, "Hey mate."

Ron grinned nervsously, "Hey."

There was a brief moment of silence, then Ginny spoke, "Harry come and help me with something in the kitchen."

Harry looked at her curiously and then realized her attempt to allow some privacy for Hermione, Ron and Draco, "Alright."

Hermione walked over and sat next to Ron, "Hermione, I-"

"Quiet Ron, let me talk. Now, what you did was completely stupid as I am sure you know," Ron nodded, "and you caused both me and Draco complete anguish that neither of us deserved," he nodded again and hung his head. "But," she looked over at Draco, "Our friendship is too dear to let this end it."

Ron looked up at her and over and Draco, "I am sorry, from the bottom of my heart, both of you. I just was being a jealous prat."

"We know," said Draco. "But, just know, Hermione and I are together, and we don't want anything to be uncomfortable between the three of us."

Ron shook his head, "It won't, I promise. Just tell me we can forget about all this," he asked with sincerity.

Draco looked from him to Hermione who smiled, "Well, what do you say the five of us talk about it over some drinks, say, at O'Malleys?"

--------

A/N: yeah, everyone is happy again! I think we need to find Ron a woman now! Hope you all enjoyed this chappie! Please R&R!!

Much love to all of you!


	21. Chapter 21 The Ex

A/N: I am so upset, I didn't get a lot of reviews last chapter.

I am going to try my darndest to make this a longer chapter. But, please keep in mind, I really shouldn't even be doing these at all at work! Bad girl, Rosa!

Anywho, I hope to start a new fic, but I haven't decided what it will be. Until, then....

Chapter 21: The Ex

Hermione sat flipping through a Witch Weekly as she sat listening to Molly Weasley fuss over her daughter, "This is to revealing Ginny dear. Here this one is nice."

"_Mother_, that is horrid! I would look like a giant cupcake!" shouted Ginny.

"Yes, but you would be covered up," responded Molly.

Hermione smiled to herself hoping Ginny would not bring her into the argument. Unfortunately, it wasn't long until she heard her best friend call for her, "Hermione, please tell my mother that she is being _impossible_!"

Hermione shouted from her spot in the comfortable chair, "I am not going to touch that with a ten foot broom, Gin."

Ginny groaned in frustration, "You are supposed to be my Maid of Honor. If you _loved_ me you would come save me."

Hermione rolled her eyes and retreated to the back dressing rooms. 'Had to play that card, didn't you Gin?' She flipped through the dresses that Ginny and her mother had pulled, "Here this one."

Molly and Ginny looked at the dress. Both opened their mouths, but Hermione raised her hand, "_Just_ put it on and we will go from there."

Five minutes later, Ginny retreated from the back dressing room. Molly let out a small gasp. Hermione smiled, "Well?"

Ginny turned and looked in the mirror, "It's so beautiful! Hermione, you are a miracle worker," she turned to her mother, "Mum, do you like it?"

Molly wailed and grabbed her only daughter, "You look so wonderful! It's perfect."

"I hope Harry likes it," said Ginny as she looked back to the mirror.

"He will love it," said Hermione, "Now let's go find a veil to match."

Hermione and Ginny searched the rack of veils hanging on the wall. Ginny quickly checked to make sure her mother was out of ear shot before making the next statement, "I can't believe how drunk I was last night!"

Hermione grinned, "I know, it's a good thing we had some of those hangover remedies, otherwise, no offense, I am not sure how much I could handle of your mother today," whispered Hermione.

"Oh, trust me, I feel the same way. No one in their right mind would spend an afternoon shopping with my mother while nursing a hangover," the girls laughed and picked through the veils.

Once they spotted the perfect one, Ginny reached in her purse for the money Harry had provided especially for her wedding dress, "Just the right amount," exclaimed Molly.

Ginny rolled her eyes at her mother, but Hermione could tell, Ginny was some what happy to be marrying Harry. He had more than enough money to help them start a new life together.

The three women retreated out onto Diagon Alley, "Gin, I have to stop into Flourish and Blotts for a bit. I will see you at home?" asked Hermione.

Molly spoke up, "Not to worry, Ginny dear, I will take your dress back to the Burrow, you and Hermione have a nice afternoon."

"Thanks mum," Ginny gave her mother a hug and kiss as did Hermione. Molly disapparated wedding gown in hand, "Shall we?"

Ginny and Hermione walked arm and arm talking excitedly about the upcoming wedding.

Suddenly, Ginny changed the subject back to Hermione, "So, things are going well with Draco?"

Hermione blushed, "Well, yes, wonderful, fantastic."

"Good, I am glad to see you happy again 'Mione. So, why did he come back anyways, was it to see you?"

Hermione stopped. She never knew why Draco had come back. It came up, but he had never answered, "You know, I don't know why he is back. Guess his mother is starting to behave herself."

"That _or_ he refused to give you up to Ron," mumbled Ginny.

"I heard that," proclaimed Hermione, "No, he was pretty upset with me when he came back, I don't know if that was it."

Ginny followed Hermione through the bookstore for what seemed like forever, "Hermione, what exactly are you looking for," said Ginny with boredom.

"Oh, just something on-"she stopped. Her eyes moved from Ginny to the front door, "Ginny, is that who I think-"

"Hermione! Ginny!" shouted the girl who was now waving ecstatically at them.

"_Oh my God_," mouthed Ginny.

"Hey girls," the girl took them into a large hug, "I am back from the States not ten minutes and I run into you two. How wonderful!"

"Cho," choked Hermione, "It's great seeing you, er, how was America?"

"_Fantastic_, it's wonderful over there, but I missed England too much, I just had to come back," Cho was grinning from ear to ear, "So, how are things? How is Harry?" Hermione noticed Cho's voice give a slight croak at saying the name. Before she could respond, Ginny spoke first.

"He's wonderful! Actually, we are getting married in two weeks!"

Hermione held her breath for Cho's response, which was as she expected it to be.

Cho kept the smile on her face, however, the sides of her mouth seemed to twitch a bit, "Really, that-that's fantastic," said Cho with much strain. She looked around and looked up at a clock on the wall, "Well, I better get going, I have lots to do!"

She smiled at the girls and went to turn when Ginny grabbed her by the arm, "Wait, I am sure Harry would love to see you and catch up. How bout you come to the wedding?" asked Ginny with a smile.

Hermione couldn't believe what she was doing. Is she serious? Harry's ex at the wedding? Then, Hermione couldn't believe what came out of Cho's mouth next, "I would love to!"

Hermione watched the two girls talking and exchanging information to be in contact. Cho said her goodbyes and once she was out of ears reach, she turned to Ginny, "Are you feeling okay?" she reached a hand up and felt Ginny's forehead.

Ginny playful knocked her hand away, "I am fine. Just thought it would be the nice thing to do," she smiled.

"_Ginny_, I know you, I love you, but you can be quite a jealous girl, especially when it comes to Harry. And Cho? You do know that you just invited the object of Harry's every desire of at least two years to your wedding right?"

Ginny kept smiling, and then a frown came to her face, "_Oh God_, Hermione, your right! What was I thinking?"

Hermione couldn't help but give Ginny sympathy, "Honestly, I think you were too busy trying to rub it into her face to think," stated Hermione.

"I was not!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "If you say so, Gin," Hermione turned back to the bookshelf.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Ginny fidgeting, looking pretty impatient, "Let's go," she said as she grabbed Ginny by the arm.

"But, your book," stuttered Ginny.

"I will get it another time. I think you need to inform Harry of the new wedding guest."

--------

Draco, Ron and Harry were having lunch at the Leaky Cauldron discussing the previous night's events, or at least what they could remember.

"Can you believe that guy? I mean, he just passed out, right there on the dance floor! If I hadn't moved Ginny an inch over, he would have fallen right on top of her!"

"Yeah," Ron nodded in agreement, "Some people just can't handle their alcohol."

Draco and Harry exchanged a quick glance, "Right Ron, you could teach him a thing or two, right?" said Harry with a wink.

"_Haha_, very funny," laughed Ron, "So what are the girls up to today?"

"A wedding dress," said Harry, "Man, I am glad I am not aloud to go along on that trip. I would rather have a go with a blast-ended skrewt."

Harry suddenly stopped as he looked over at the door which led to Diagon Alley. He quickly ducked under the table, leaving Ron and Draco dumbfounded.

"What's up, Potter?" asked Draco

Harry looked up in fear, "Cho, she just walked in."

The two men turned to see Cho Chang entering the restaurant.

"No worries mate," said Ron, "It's way to packed in here to-"

"Ron? Is that you?"

"Nevermind," finished Ron, "Cho, hey," Ron stood and met Cho half way and took her into a hug, being sure she was facing opposite the table Harry was now crouching under, "Long time no see."

She looked at him, a large grin on her face, "This is so strange, I just ran into to Hermione and your sister at Flourish and Blotts."

Harry listened intently from under the table. She had come across the girls. And if he knew Ginny as well as he thought he did, she was sure to have mentioned the wedding. He smiled at her innocent yet persistent jealousy of him.

"_Really_," said Ron with faked enthusiasm, "That's cool. Well, Draco and I were just finishing up our lunch-"

"Draco Malfoy?" she looked around to see Draco. He was fighting extreme laughter from the situation.

"Er- hey Cho," he walked quickly over to her, "They finally let you come home, huh?" Both he and Ron were trying with little success to keep Cho from the table.

"Well, I didn't mind too much, I loved it there. It wasn't much fun with out the three of you there though," she looked around nervously, "So, is Harry here?"

Draco and Ron looked anxiously to each other, Draco spoke up, "Well-"

Cho began again, "Ginny told me they were to be married. She invited me to the wedding, so I guess I will see him then."

"Ouch!"

Ron, Draco and Cho both looked over at the table. Harry was emerging from beneath the table, rubbing his head, "Cho, er, hey," he smiled wearily, trying to hide the pain from his head.

"What were you doing down there?" asked Cho.

Harry looked nervously from Draco and Ron who both gave him a shrug of the shoulders. Both of them were trying hard to contain their laughter.

Harry gave them both a stern glare and turned to Cho, "I um, dropped my glasses."

Cho smiled, "Oh, okay, well give me hug already!"

Harry hugged Cho glaring at Ron and Draco, both whom were on the verge of bursting into uncontrollable laughter.

------------

"So, did you have a good day today, love?"

Hermione emerged from Draco's bathroom, carelessly tussling a towel through her wet hair, "Not bad. Ginny found a really beautiful dress. Oh! You will never guess who we ran into today," exclaimed Hermione.

"Hmm, Cho Chang?" answered Draco with a small grin.

Hermione stare at him in shock, "How did you know?"

"Well, Ron, Harry and I were having lunch at the Cauldron and she came in," he began to laugh, "Gave Harry quite a scare."

She looked at him, "Puzzled, why? Wasn't she in America with you guys? I would hardly think it would be that strange, unless," she stopped quickly.

Hermione looked over at Draco, concern on her face, "What?" he asked nervously.

"Did something happen over there?"

"What do you mean," he said.

"You know very well what I mean. Did something happen with Cho and Harry in America?"

Draco looked at Hermione. He tried quickly to change the subject, "Come to bed, I think it's about time I have my way with you."

"_Don't _change the subject! Did something _happen_?"

"No-No, nothing," he cracked.

She moved over to the bed with a smile on her face. She sat on top of him so she was straddling him. He smiled, "Hmmm, what's on your mind, love? Care for a shag?"

She smiled and leaned down as if to kiss him. As he moved up for her lips she snatched the pillow from under his head, "Hey, OW!" Draco fell back and smacked his head on the headboard as Hermione jumped from off the bed.

"Out, now, and take this with you," she held the pillow out.

Draco sat up rubbing his head, "What? Why?"

"Draco Malfoy, you either tell me what happened between Harry and Cho in America or you go sleep somewhere else tonight."

Draco smiled up at her, "You are so sexy when you are mad."

"Out! Now!" shouted Hermione and Draco flinched.

He sighed in defeat, "Alright, I will tell you, but you have to promise not to tell Ginny. It's up to Harry to tell her."

Hermione stomped her foot impatiently, "I promise, now, tell me."

Draco shut his eyes and said the next three words very quickly, "Theyslepttogether."

"Speak slower Draco."

"They....slept....together."

-----------

A/N: Ohhhhh!! Cliffy! If you have all read my other story you can see I am not a huge fan of Cho. I just don't like her, don't know why.

Anywho, I hope this chapter will take you all until next week. ENJOY!!! R&R please!!


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Hey darlings!

I want to thank my reviewer _Sabi4ever_ for the shot out to _Back at Hogwarts_ in her profile. I am glad you like the story!

Now, let's get on with the story.

Chapter 22: Boys Will be Boys

Hermione stood in place staring at Draco. No sound was coming out. She was just standing, staring, and her mouth half open.

Draco waved a hand in front of her, "Herm, _hello_? You there?"

She shook her head slowly and blinked. She brought her eyes back up to Draco's, "Yeah, um, so..." she shifted from foot to foot, still standing in one spot, "this may sound incredibly selfish, but, who did you hook up with, you know, when you were over there?"

Draco watched Hermione struggle with these words. She didn't really want to know, but, curiosity was getting the best of her. He took her hands into hers, "Hermione, does it really matter? I am here now, I am here with you. Does it matter who I was with over there?"

He smiled sweetly at her, but soon saw it didn't matter. Her eyebrows fell into a defined arch, "I think I am going to sleep at home tonight," she turned and entered the bathroom door slamming it shut behind her.

Draco's shoulders fell. First this was about Harry's extra-curricular activities in America, now he was on trial? He should have seen it coming, "Herm," he moved to the bathroom door and spoke to her through the thick oak, "Listen, what I did over there, does it really matter? I mean, how was I supposed to know that I would come back here and...and fall in love with you. It was the last thing I expected, and I am sure you didn't..." he stopped as the bathroom door opened. Hermione emerged slowly, and Draco's eyes widened. Hermione was standing in front of him, barely dressed in a short nightie.

A small smile formed on Hermione's face, "Do you like it?"

Draco's mouth went dry. He opened his mouth to speak but all that came out was a small, and quick squeak. To replace the words, he nodded his head slowly. She laughed and took his face into his hands, "What happened with you and another woman, or women, doesn't matter. I promise. You are with me now, not them. You came back for me, you didn't give up on me."

Draco's eyes dropped, "Hermione..."

"Shh..." she put a finger up to his lips, "Just be quiet for a second. Draco, I love you. I will let Harry and Ginny deal with the Cho situation on their own. It's really, as much as I don't want to say it, none of my business. Now..." Hermione stepped back, "What were you saying about my sleepwear?"

Draco grinned. In the back of his mind, he remembered about his mother. About how she ended her life, partly so he would return to what ever it was that he left behind in England. Hermione would soon know about the tragic event. Would she be mad he didn't tell her? He couldn't take the chance. He couldn't risk losing her, not again.

He stopped her as she was kissing at his ear lobes, "There is something you need to know Hermione."

She looked up at him between kisses, "Can't it wait?"

"I'm afraid not."

Hermione stepped back, "Don't tell me you slept with Cho too, cause that just seems..."

Draco laughed and Hermione joined in, hers a bit more nervous, "No, I didn't, it's got nothing to do with that. It's about my mother."

She raised a curious eyebrow, "Why _did_ you leave Austria, Draco?"

Draco told Hermione of the conversation he had with his mother the night she killed herself. He told her how, somehow, his mother saw him hurting. How she felt he had lost something back home that was breaking him apart inside.

"Draco, your mother, committed suicide? I can't believe it," Hermione moved from Draco's arms and sat slowly on the bed, "She seemed to, what's the word, dignified for that."

"Well, it was really the only way she could be back with my father. I mean, she never sinned. You know, when you commit suicide, they say you go straight to Hell. And well, we all know my father isn't singing with the angels."

Hermione hung her head down, "Do you think they are together, you know, in Hell?"

Draco rubbed Hermione's back, "It's funny, but I think so. Something inside me says they are."

She looked up at him, "So you came back, expecting me to be with Ron. Thinking you had lost me?"

Draco took her into his embrace and kissed the top of her head, "If you hadn't been here when I returned, I think I may have given a good fight."

She turned her head and kissed his lips, "I love you."

"As do I, love," Draco leaned Hermione back onto the bed. The nightie Draco had been speechless over was soon thrown to the floor.

----------

"Ginny, can we talk," Harry walked over to Ginny who was scanning through the latest Witch Weekly and sat next to her,

She looked up at him and smiled, "Of course, but first, I have to tell you, I saw Cho Chang in Diagon Alley today."

"I know you did," said Harry.

"You do, how?" asked Ginny

"Draco, Ron and I were having lunch in The Leaky Cauldron and she came in," he answered.

Ginny smiled, "Small world, huh?"

"Yeah, Ginny look..."

"I invited her to the wedding. Harry, I am sorry, I am not sure what I was thinking. Is that okay, I mean..."

Harry hushed her with a swift movement to her lips. They kissed for awhile before he backed off, "Let me say something," he smiled.

She blushed a bit at her blabbering, "Sorry..."

Harry took her hand into his, "Ginny, I love you, you know that. That is why you have the right to know this. We were in America for three years. We were in a war for two of those years. The Aurors, all we really had was each other, you know what I mean?" Ginny nodded, "See what I am getting at, is well... We didn't know when were coming home, no one did. You were constantly on my mind, you should know that by now, and well, things happened..." Harry stopped at Ginny's hand on his.

"So, what you are trying to tell me, Harry, is that you and Cho slept together while you were in The States? Is that it?" she said with a sweet, soft smile.

Harry looked at her, stunned, "Ginny? How? What?"

"Woman's instinct Harry. We are just that good," she said with a mischievous smile.

"So, are you mad? I mean, I didn't really mean anything to me. It was, you now. Guys really only think with one thing a lot of the time."

Ginny laughed, "Harry, I don't care. Now, if you wouldn't have told me or denied it, that is another story, but you told me. Besides, who are you marrying in two weeks? Me not her," she laughed, "I win."

Harry wrapped his arms around her shoulders "You are too cute, you know that?" he kissed he lightly on the temple, "Now, my love, care to accompany your fiancée to bed?"

---------

A/N: Alright, that was a straight up fluff chapter. I guess I am just missing my man too much while he is in Jersey.

So, those of you who have read Back at Hogwarts may catch something in this chappie. A little ode to my first fic. Let me know if you spotted it.

Now don't fret my dears, this is not the end. Afterall, we still need to find a lady for Ron.

We can't just leave him all lonely.

Hope you enjoyed this one. Once, again, if it's too short, sorry. You should be used to it by now. Please R&R!


	23. Author's Note

A/N: **Hey you guys! _Sorry_, please don't be mad! This isn't another chapter, I apologize greatly. I got some bad news last night and to be honest, the last thing I can do now is right another chapter.**

**A dear friend of mine who I have known since I was in fifth grade(I am 23, so, that is about twelve years now) also, whom I dated for a brief period, was killed in a car accident Monday night. I hadn't seem him in a few months and it all just really...sucks. The worst part is he left behind a two year old son. So, please, put his family in your prayers.**

**Needless to say, I had a bad night last night. _Crying, not crying, crying, not crying, etc.etc......_**

**So, anyways, I hope you guys can wait a bit longer for a new chapter. Until then, please, take care of yourselves, and each other.**

**And if you are a driver, _DRIVE CAREFUL! BE SAFE! _**


	24. Chapter 23 The Ring

**A/N: Hey guys! I am back. Last week was not a good one, but life just works out that way sometimes. As of this moment, this is the last chapter. I am not sure if I will be doing another story. If I do, I have honestly become somewhat of a D/G shipper. I like reading some of the fics out there for this storyline, so, who knows. Let me know if you guys would like another one.**

Chapter 23: The Ring

Hermione woke suddenly as the red haired girl collapsed next to her, "Herm, you awake?" she said with a smile.

Hermione groaned and threw her pillow over her face, "I am now, thanks to you."

Ginny laughed, "Sorry, but I get married tomorrow! How wonderful is that, Herm?"

Hermione peaked from underneath her pillow at her best friend. Ginny was glowing and she just had to smile, "You sure you are ready to spend the rest of your life with Harry?"

She knew the answer to this question but she loved seeing the look of defiance Ginny gave her whenever she asked her this.

"Oh _shut_ it, would you?" sneered Ginny, "Besides, it won't be too long now before Draco asks you to marry him. And I plan to do the same thing to you, asking you the same stupid question every morning prior to the nuptials."

"Draco is not going to propose, not anytime soon, anyway," yawned Hermione, "Now can I please get back to sleep. Your bachlorette party was far to _'intoxicating' _and I still need at least another two hours before I am fully cured."

Ginny grunted in frustration, "No, we have too much to do before the rehearsal dinner tonight. And besides, from what I hear, you won't have to wait too long for that proposal."

Hermione glared at Ginny, "What's that suppose to mean?"

Ginny sprang up with a smile, "_Oh_, nothing, nothing at all. Now get dressed."

And before Hermione had a chance to respond, she heard Ginny shut the bathroom door and the shower turn on. Hermione stretched her arms up and threw her legs over the side of the bed. She stood slowly and moved to the kitchen. She could smell the coffee brewing and made a note to herself to thank Ginny for the kind gesture.

She poured a cup and was soon hunched over that day's copy of the Daily Prophet. She was soon deep into an article in regards to the newest addition to the Hogwart's faculty. An American witch named Elizabeth Tompkins, was to now be taking over the position of Herbology professor from the newly retired Professor Sprout. She jumped as a loud pop sounded from right behind her chair.

"_Arrggh_!!" she flipped back in her chair. Fortunately, whoever had just appeared was quick enough to catch it before she had a nasty fall that was sure to result in a broken bone of some sort. She turned quickly to see her savior, "Draco, what the _hell_, you scared the hell out of me!"

He laughed at her playful slap to the arm, "Sorry love, I figured you would still be in bed sleeping off a hangover. I had full intentions of waking you up in my own special way," he smiled with a wink.

"Well, Ginny saw to it that I was up when she was," she then gave him a curious glance, "_So_, how was the bachelor party last night? Were you a good boy?"

"Of course, now, as for the bride's youngest brother, I can't say much."

Hermione turned quickly with intrigue, "Really, _tell_ me!"

Draco laughed as he took the chair next to Hermione, "Let's just say, he got right pissed and made sure all of Hogsmeade knew it."

"More, tell me more!"

Draco laughed, "Is your life so boring that you get such a kick out of others making complete arses out of themselves?"

"Not at all," she smiled, "Now, tell me more," she pleaded with a flutter of her eyelashes.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Sorry love, best kept between just the guys," he sat back crossing his arms with a very satisfied smile.

She then rolled her eyes in return and stood from her spot, "Fine, I will be in my room, getting dress," she began to walk down the hallway and turned back to him, "So if you have anything you would like to tell me, maybe I will let you watch," she turned back and shut her bedroom door behind her.

As she did so, the bathroom door swung open with a large cloud of steam bellowed out. Ginny emerged in her bathrobe to see Draco sitting at the kitchen table, "Morning!" she said cheerily as she closed her robe a bit more tightly, "How was the party last night?"

"Fine, just fine. I am surprised to see the two of you up so early. No hangovers this morning?" asked Draco with a smirk.

"There's no time for hangovers when there is only thirty hours until my wedding," Ginny turned from him to Hermione's bedroom door, "So, what did you do now?"

Draco laughed, "Ah, she just wants me to spill some secrets from last night," Ginny's eyes lit up, "However, I did disappoint her, as I will you if you ask."

Ginny frowned as he stood from the chair, "You're no fun."

"Sorry," he bent down and gave her a friendly kiss to the temple, "Tell Hermione I will see her at rehearsal tonight and that I love her, alright?"

Ginny placed both hands on her hips, "I will, if you tell _me_ something."

"Look Ginny, Harry will be glad to fill you in on last night's-"

Ginny waved her hands, "NO, no, not about last night. I mean, what you were doing at that muggle jewelry store yesterday."

Draco stared at her, his mouth dropping slowly, "What? When did- Why were you-?"

Ginny laughed, "I was looking for a gift for my bridesmaids. Thought I would try some muggle stores out. I saw you leaning over some pretty attractive diamonds."

Draco groaned, "Oh, alright, but you best keep you mouth shut! I swear Ginny, if you-"

He stopped at her annoyed look as she crossed her arms across her front, "Shut it already Malfoy. I am Hermione's best friend. I know how much, as much as she may deny it, she loves surprises. I would never deprive her of such joy."

Draco sighed in defeat. He pulled her further into the kitchen and lowered his voice, "Keep quiet," he reached into his robes and pulled out a small jewelry box. He slowly creaked it open and quickly put a hand over Ginny's mouth. The screeched surely would have gotten Hermione out of her room.

He slowly lowered his hand, "Is it alright?" he asked, slightly nervous.

Ginny's eyes were still widened and fixated on the sparkling jewelry, "Draco, it's _beautiful_."

Suddenly the sound of an opening door was heard and Draco quickly shut the box and shoved it back into his robes.

"Draco, are you still here?"

Draco walked out to see Hermione peering around the corner, "Yes, I was just about to go. I need to help Harry with something this afternoon. Something about his wedding attire. He's never had to wear a tux and needs help picking one out."

He quickly stopped and looked back at Ginny who was glaring him down, "_HE HASN'T GOTTEN HIS TUX YET!_" she shouted, "You best get going then! What if it's too late notice? _Oh god_! I can just see it now! Harry standing naked at the front of the alter!" Ginny was now charging to her room, the towel on her head coming loose as she shook her head in disapproval. She shut the door behind her and Hermione looked back at Draco with a smile.

"Now look what you've done," she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, "Care to join me in the shower?" she asked with a seductive smile.

"You have no idea how wonderful that sounds, but I best get to Harry. If not, I think Ginny will have my head," he kissed her forehead lightly.

"Good choice. Well, we will see you tonight then."

"Certainly," Draco kissed Hermione sweetly on the lips, "Love you."

"As do I" she responded with a return kiss. She backed up and he disapparated.

**A/N Okay, that's it for now. Don't worry, there is more to come. I know this is short, once again. Sorry...please R&R!**


	25. Chapter 24 A wedding to remember

A/N: I'm back! I know it's been way to long, but honestly, no clue what to do with the last chapter. So...I hope you like this last and final entry for this story.

A new story will be started eventually, what and who it will be about is still a mystery, but I hope to have it started shortly. Oh and wish me luck for another hurricane in the Caribbean. Honestely, Florida doesn't need another one this year.

But, enough blabbing, here is the conclusion of the story...

Chapter 24: A wedding to remember

Hermione sat smiling as she watched Mrs. Weasley adjusting the veil on top of Ginny's head. Molly was trying, quite unsuccessfully from seeming completely emotional. She finished her task and stepped back looking at her only daughter.

"Mum, please don't, you'll make me cry, 


End file.
